


They Met at Archery Practice

by Genius_626



Series: They Met at Archery AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archery, Durin family fun times, Kili/Fili brotherly love, Multi, major dorks, past Kili angst, wedding fluff bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Tauriel beats Kili in an archery match and the rest is history. Sparks fly and Fili - and occasionally Legolas - have to deal with them and their crazy love for each other.</p><p>*UPDATES*</p><p>I've been making a ton of revisions for continuity/grammar fixes and here are the major changes:</p><p>-Added Prologue<br/>-Added Chapter 3: In Which Fili Meets Tauriel<br/>-Added Chapter 4: In Which Fili and Kili are Arrested<br/>-Relocated Chapter 10 to Chapter 5<br/>-Giant additions to Chapters 6, 7 and 8<br/>-Small updates to chapters 9, 10, and 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Tauriel will not allow their past to dictate their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some back-story added a little late

Ten Years Ago 

"May I be excused?" Tauriel asked. She had eaten as quickly as she could without making a mess, knowing how particular Thranduil was about manners at dinner. At fifteen, Tauriel knew her god father well enough to work around his nearly impossibly high standards of living. 

"Wash your plate. And you said your homework was finished?" Thranduil said, looking up at her squarely, Legolas looking between them, sensing Tauriel's urgency. 

"Yes, sir." She said, getting up and briskly walking towards the kitchen. 

"So you have time to look over your extra credit so that you can devote your afternoon tomorrow to archery?" Thranduil pressed on, scheduled as ever. 

Tauriel cringed, fortunately out of his sight, having forgotten about her extra credit. "Yes, I'll work on that tonight." 

"And don’t stay up too late, you have a full day tomorrow." He finished. 

She washed her plate and tried not to run upstairs to her room. Once there, she closed the door quietly and opened the closet where she kept her telescope. Setting it up under her window, she pulled up an old book of constellations and immediately started procrastinating. 

Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Tauriel jumped and scrambled, getting to her desk and rummaging around her backpack for her extra credit assignment. 

The door swung open to Legolas, a small, sly smile at his lips. 

"Caught you, didn't I?" He said, eyeing the telescope. He only got an angry pout from her before he walked in and lifted the thing. "Come on, its easier if you're on the balcony. Shhh." 

Tauriel lit up and followed her pseudo-big brother into his room and onto the balcony. Legolas set up the telescope and got a flash light so that Tauriel could read her book. 

"So..." Legolas started, sitting on the floor of the balcony and looking up at the stars from there. "I was meaning to ask you if you wanted my room. After I move out this summer, so that you can have the balcony." 

Tauriel stopped what she was doing and looked at up at him. Legolas was her closest friend, if not her only friend, and she hated the thought that he was leaving for college. Without him, there was just her studies, archery, and the stars. Her whole life could be summarized just by that; she could live contently live in Thranduil's mansion of a house and only know those three things. 

"If Thranduil's ok with that, I guess. Thanks." she said. 

After a few minutes of an excited Tauriel telling Legolas about stars and galaxies and cosmos, she settled down and pulled up the old book again. They both knew it had been her father's, his writing was even still in it. 

"You knew my parents, right?" she asked hesitantly. 

Legolas was surprised, she never wanted to talk about her parents. He nodded. "I was little when they dies, but I still remember them." 

Tauriel smiled sadly. "Memory is such a precious thing. And I don't even have that, I was too young when it happened." So she looked back up at the stars, and then back to her father's book. "I know they loved the night sky. I know that they hiked and camped out just to look at it. So I guess my memory is up there, walking in the starlight." 

From the open door of Legolas's room, Thranduil heard them talking. He knew there would be nothing keeping her away from that telescope tonight, but he was just glad she had something that would help her with Legolas leaving for college. He made a good call buying that for her, then. 

 

Five Years Ago 

"Kili, wake up." 

Kili tried to open his eyes and found that even the thin strip of light streaming in from the closed blinds was making his head pound. He made a loud groan and rolled over, feeling absolutely sick to his stomach. 

Hanging off the edge of his bed, he felt a strong hand grip one of his shoulders, keeping him from rolling all the way out of bed. A bucket was then placed below him, soft music playing in the background. He didn't know how he'd gotten a hold of his brother before he's passed out, but he thanked every god in existence the he had. 

"Fee..." Kili tried to say before feeling an ambush of nausea attack every nerve he could still feel. He heaved the contents of his stomach with an unfortunately unpracticed ease. After everything was out and his coughing was done, he felt a rag at his mouth. He leaned up, still feeling like shit, but awake and alive enough to roll over and sit up. 

"'m not a baby, Fee." He said, it being the first thing he thought of. He was finally looking at his brother, his prim and proper big brother, clad in sweat pants and an old Beatles t-shirt, hair mussed and bags under his eyes. 

"Well, my definition of a baby is someone who can't take care of themselves." Fili said, sounding as exhausted as he looked. "So you, baby brother, are fucked." 

"You can say that again." Kili mumbled, his memory slowly coming back to him. "What happened?" 

Fili was sitting on a chair next to the bed, and he slumped into it. "I got a call from you at three a.m. It was most likely an accident, but I heard you were at a party. I was worried, if you remember anything about the conversation we had about you cutting back on partying and girls and drugs." 

Fili watched his brother carefully as he spoke. He was mad at him, of course he was, but he also knew how reasonable he to be while Kili was so out of it. He had to take care of him, make sure he got better, then he could punch his lights out for being stupid. 

"So I took the hour drive to get here. I didn't find you here, so I asked around. Eventually I found you down the hall, with a few girls. And a variety of hallucinogens." 

"Then what?" Kili rasped, lying down on his back and breathing deeply. 

"I told them you were mental and got you the fuck out of there. Planted you in bed. Watched some TV. Looked over your unopened text books." 

"Don't lecture me, Fili, I know I screwed up." Kili said, fighting through the pain in his entire body in order to even speak. Tears were streaking down his face he was in so much dysfunction. "I know I'm worthless, I know I don't belong here." 

It broke Fili's heart to see him like this, knowing that he could have done more to help him. No, he'd felt helpless this entire time, unknowing of what to do other then tell him what he was doing wrong. Only now did he realize his mistake. 

"You're not worthless." Fili said, getting up to kneel on the edge of Kili's bed. 

"Then what the hell am I?" Kili yelled, rolling over abruptly, using his arms to lift himself up. his head hung low and his back was to Fili. "What am I?" 

"You're my brother." Fili said, as evenly as he could make out. "And I'm taking you home." 

"Not to mother, not like this." Kili said furiously. 

"Not to mother, not to Thorin. Come home with me. You can sleep on my couch until we can move you into my room." 

"...What about school?" Kili asked weakly, his strength giving out already. 

Fili scooted up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Kili from behind, bringing him into a bear hug of comfort, tightening his hold on him when he seemed to go limp. "You don't need school. Right now, you need peace. You need a break, you need family." 

He felt Kili shaking. "Hell yes. Get me out of here."


	2. In Which Kili and Tauriel Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory. The title of the fic and the chapter xD

Fili felt terrible that he couldn't make it to Kili's first archery match of the season. After being promoted at the company, Erebor Inc., he generally had a lot more to do -- especially now when Thorin was on a business trip and had left him at the office as a kind of substitute CEO. Luckily for Fili, he'd be done soon enough to at least meet his brother after to pick him u. At twenty-three, Kili, the award winning archer and manager at Erebor Metal Works, still can't drive. 

A long and windy hour-and-a-half drive later, Fili pulled up the dirt road and into the archery range's dusty parking feild. He easily spotted Kili from a short distance, his brother's back to him and his attention seemingly immovable. From what Fili could tell, Kili was currently enthralled in conversation with a young woman; a woman fairly taller than Kili with archery equipment of her own hauled over her shoulder. 

Fili honked, startling a few passersby who had already packed up and were also leaving. Kili's head spun around at the familiar noise, his medium length hair whipping back into his face. He waved once he saw Fili waiting. 

… 

"That's my brother. I've got to run." Kili said. "Well, it was a pleasure shooting with you, will you be coming back next week?" 

"I think I will." Tauriel said, realizing that his bright smile was infectious. 

"Cool." He said, beginning to walk backwards. "Oh, wait, I'll give you my card." He then got out his wallet, picked out a card and handed it to her. "Just got those made, Has my personal and work number on it." 

They both heard another honk from Fili's car, making Kili rush with the goodbye. 

"See you later, then!" He waved and turned towards his brother's honking car into the dirt and dust. 

Tauriel couldn't help but watch him walk away. He had been such a good competitor, and then when he had introduced himself, he'd been so humble and genuine is his praise to her skill. He seemed so different then any other archer she'd met before, those she did know all being highly trained professionals practically groomed to hold a bow. Kili was definitely a working man by the look of his hands, and his height wasn't exactly ideal for the sport. He 'd even said that he'd never been formerly trained and only kept with it up for stress relief. 

Though they'd stood together and talked for only a short while, what struck her most about him was his smile. Just thinking about it made her head spin. Maybe he was just a beacon of light to whomever he met, a special kind of joy lingering in his spirit that made everyone feel that way. Or maybe it was just her. 

"Tauriel?" 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Legolas, who had come to watch the tournament. 

"Who was that guy gawking at you?" He said, almost sounding annoyed with the stranger. 

She was so used to his tough exterior that his slight hostility sounded normal to her, especially when it came to her "potential suitors" he called them. "Gawking? We were just talking." 

"And he was staring at you, all...starry eyed." Legolas grimaced. 

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Tauriel replied, knowing that she had been far too lost in conversation to even notice how Kili had been looking at her, let alone how she had been looking at him. 

"Who is he?" Legolas continued to question. 

"Someone who's been going to this group for longer then I have whom I should get to know if we're going to be training together." She explained, punching him in the arm playfully. She technically had only come to the tournament for fun and was not completely interested in joining the group for weekly practice, but now, however, she thought she'd give it a try. 

Legolas put his hands on his hips in that defiant way of his. He tended to judge quickly and Tauriel was trying to break him of the habit. 

"You saw him, he came in second place." Tauriel said. 

"Surprising, he didn't look like much." Legolas replied. "Would it kill him to shave every once and a while?" 

"He mentioned he was trying to grow it out." Tauriel added, nearly under her breath, deciding to skip the fact that she rather enjoyed facial hair on a man. 

As they walked to her car and were trying to decide what to get for dinner, she slipped Kili's card into her pocket. What Legolas didn't know wouldn't hurt him. 

… 

After putting his things away in the trunk, Kili seated himself and slammed the door shut. 

"So, how was it?" Fili asked. 

"Good. I got second place today, the new girl took me by surprise, shot circles around me." 

"The one you were talking to just now?" 

Kili couldn't help but smile brilliantly while thinking of her. "Did you see her? Her shooting was absolutely stunning! You have to get off work next time, it was amazing." A few beats passed quietly between them as Fili backed up and drove out of the field. 

"I want to ask her out." Kili said decidedly, a serious look on his face. 

"What?" Fili said, taken aback by his brother's sudden change in tone. Kili hadn't asked anyone out in years, so the idea sounded a little nuts, as normal as it should be. He didn't really know whether to be happy or cautious. 

"First of all, take it slow, hot shot." Fili said. "You just met her, you hardly know anything about her." 

"I know a little, like how she's training in a police academy, and that she lives in Woodland." Kili retorted, the sass in his demeanor returning. "And if you hadn't so rudely interrupted us, I would have gotten to know more." 

"Oh, god, are you serious?" Fili was at a loss. He'd never seen his brother so enamored with someone in such a non exclusively sexual way. It was awesome, but also unknown territory. "Is this a real crush? Or are you just into woman who are a head taller than you?" 

"What do you have against tall woman?" Kili said, immediately defensive. 

"Nothing…just worrying she'll have something against you, shorty." Fili said, laughing as Kili punched his shoulder. 

"Look who's talking, shorty!" Kili teased. Fili had always been shorter than his younger brother, a fact that used to bother him in his youth. 

He swatted Kili away. "I'm driving, I'm driving!" 

Kili leaned back in his seat and sighed, more in exaggeration then sincerity. "I have a crush. From the moment I saw her, my heart started pounding...like I was being chased. It's still pounding, I'm still out of breath." 

"You were just performing a sport, Kee, that's what happens when you don't practice as much as you should." 

"I'm serious." Kili said, just the opposite, at the moment. "I'm frightened, why am I suddenly filled with the desire to write poetry and sing love songs at the top of my lungs?" Kili 'lamented', smiling profusely at the end of his 'confession.' "I feel as if I might die." 

"I think you may just die of a heart attack induced by your pathetic overly romantic tendencies." Fili deadpanned. 

"You know I can't help it." Kili said, "And you love me anyway, even when I write you those love letters." 

"Yeah, stop doing that! The guys at work are starting to believe I actually sleep with a woman named Roberta who has a serious terminal illness!" 

For the last few months, Kili had been sneaking letters into Fili's office at work, writing from the perspective of a completely fictional person. Kili had done it purely out of boredom one day while nothing was happening at the Metal Works, but once the other employees got a hold of it, the letters kept coming. 

"It's just a bit of fun, relax." Kili said. 

It was quiet for a few moments before Fili spoke again. "So...you're serious about wanting to ask her out?" 

Kili didn't hesitate. "Yeah, really, I am. Probably just for a coffee or something. It doesn't even need to be a date, you could come too. You'll like her, I can see you two getting along." 

"Alright." Fili said, satisfied with that bit of information. Kili rushed into relationships when he had still been going on dates, asking women out impulsively, most of the time just sleeping around. Kili hadn't had a legitimate relationship since high school if he was remembering right. The fact that his brother wanted to get to know her was a testament to how much he'd already fallen for her, and how much he'd changed. 

As they drove home to their small apartment in the city, Fili couldn't help but think about Kili in a serious, stable relationship. He simply couldn't picture it. Maybe things would be different this time.


	3. In Which Fili meets Tauriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next week at archery practice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Jan.16th 2015

Fili was organizing his brief case for work when Kili waltzed into his room, unceremoniously flopping down onto his bed. The younger brother's phone went off and he was immediately texting.

"Hey, brother, you ready to go?" He asked distractedly, typing away at his phone. On practice days, which were on Saturdays, Fili would drop Kili off at the bus stop and picked him up afterword.

Fili narrowed his eyes at his younger brother suspiciously before snapping his brief case shut. By the goofy smile Kili was sporting, he had a hunch at who Kili was corresponding with. "Yeah, I'm ready. You texting your crush?"

Kili responded with a distant "yeah" before realizing that he was being picked on. He looked up and glared at his older brother. "What, are we twelve?"

"If we were twelve I'd be singing 'Kili and Tauriel, sitting in a tree.'" Fili said, half singing the tune, earning him a pillow to the face. "You are talking to her, aren't you?" He pressed on, extremely amused, throwing the pillow back. ''How did you even get her number?"

"I gave her my number, then she texted me last night. I've been telling her how much she'll like our archery group. We're a little laid back for what she's used to, but with her demanding work schedule, laid back might be good for a change."

Fili pushed his brother out of his room and led the way to the front door. "Did you ask her about coffee after practice?"

"Yeah! She said that'd be great, and that she'd like to meet you." Kili said excitedly as they made their way down stairs to the garage.

"Brilliant." Fili said, unsure of whether he was going to enjoy this or not.

…

The bus only went so far, which was why Kili left as early as he did, so that he had enough time to walk the rest of the way. He couldn't say that the redwoods were his favorite place in the world, since he'd been plenty of places, but It was calming, peaceful, everything he had to live without in the city. The routine of the weekly retreat had done him wonders.

Half way during his walk, he heard the sound of a car slowing down behind him. Usually, some drivers were nervous they'd hit him, so he'd wave them by. When he turned this time, however, he was met with a familiar redhead, sharp-shooter at the wheel. She slowed to a stop next to him and rolled down the window.

"I thought you had a personal driver." Tauriel said, eliciting the sweetest of smiles from Kili.

"Doesn't get me here, just takes me home." Kili replied. "I like the hike, though."

"So you wouldn't take my offer of driving you the rest of the way?" Tauriel asked jokingly.

"Now I didn’t say that." Kili said, laughing as the other archer unlocked the car. He hauled his stuff into the back seat and let himself into the front.

With Tauriel continuing the drive, Kili continued the conversation. "So, archery is just a hobby of yours then?"

"Well, when I was younger, I was more interested in making a profession out of it, like my brother." She hesitated, biting her lip before glancing over at her companion. "Do you watch the Olympics?"

Kili's eyes widened at the notion of her brother being an Olympic level archer. "When its on, I guess." He said, his sarcasm palpable.

Tauriel smiled at that. "So you're familiar with the name Legolas Greenleaf?"

"Wow." Kili said after a moment, a few things popping into his head. "Is that why he was here last week? I saw him, didn't realize he was related to anyone."

"Not related, just grew up together." Tauriel explained. "His father is my god father, he adopted me when I was very young, before I can remember."

Kili nodded in realization. "Huh," he repeated, "what a coincidence. Your father and my uncle hate each other."

"What?" Tauriel was taken aback, suddenly intrigued by the connection they apparently had. "That's...kind of hilarious." She continued, making Kili laugh. "I'm guessing your uncle is one of Thranduil's many competitors?"

"Thorin Durinson, of Erebor Incorporated." Kili elaborated. "You're talking to the person second in line for ownership of the company."

"I thought you were at the Metal Works."

"Yeah, we own it, and that’s how I started." Kili replied. "I'm mostly managing the place now, but I still actually get to make things, so that's the fun part. Thorin says within a year or two he'll want to promote me, says I've shown enough initiative in the past few years."

"That's good." Tauriel said. They drove into the parking field and Tauriel stopped the car. "We still on for coffee after?" She asked, opening the trunk.

"Totally." Kili said, a little giddier then he'd wanted. "I know just the place in Dale, its owned by a friend, so I bet I can score us a discount." He walked around the car to meet her. "Ok, maybe Fili can score us a discount."

That made her laugh, and Kili found that he was immediately obsessed with the sound.

…

Later in the day, Fili parked in front of the familiar coffee shop, getting himself ready for whatever this outing was going to be.

Entering, he was immediately met with the sight of his brother and the expert archer sitting across from each other at a booth, looking absolutely lost to the world. Fili stood there for a moment, wondering how he was even going to intervene on whatever they were talking about without having to dump a bucket of cold water onto his brother.

He eventually went for it, getting their attention once he was standing directly next to the table.

"Fili!" Kili greeted enthusiastically. "Meet Tauriel. Tauriel, meet my brother."

Fili held out his hand to Tauriel and they shook. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, I think I just sat through your entire life story." Tauriel replied.

"Kili is a talker." Fili said, taking a seat next to his brother. "And my life is far more interesting then his, anyway."

"Hey!" Kili protested. "It may be a little more organized and prestigious, but I've definitely got some fun stories."

"You probably have me there." Fili admitted, looking over to Tauriel. "So, what brings you to the archery club? I hear your skill is impeccable."

Fili could tell that she wasn't the kind of woman who blushed easily, but by the look she gave Kili, she was humbled by his high opinion of her.

"Well, I've just moved here from Woodland for my police academy training. I'm living with my brother for now, and he thought I should spend some of my downtime out of the house, so here I am."

"And get this," Kili said, gripping his brother's shoulder rather abruptly. "Her god father is _Thranduil Greenleaf_ , which makes her brother the one and only _Legolas_ Greenleaf."

Fili stared at his brother slightly in shock. "That...is interesting." He said, very unclear as to what the right thing to say was.

"I understand if you've taken Thorin's standpoint on things," Tauriel said, "I know what its like living with the owner of a corporation, especially with one who seems like he enjoys screwing people over."

"Oh, of course this doesn't get in the way of anything, I just..." He looked over at Kili, "was thinking what Thorin would say about this coincidence."

Kili shrugged, obviously uncaring of anything Thorin would have to say about his personal life. "Just means it’s a small world, is all." He concluded, taking a sip of his drink.

"I've never agreed with that saying." Tauriel said, leaning over the table just as Kili was, as if they wanted to be closer to one another, which had Fili leaning back in his seat.

"I've lived a sheltered life, if anything." She continued. "And even with the knowledge of how vast our universe is and how small we are in comparison, it never made us seem small to me."

Kili was smiling like an idiot, in Fili's perspective anyway, but then again, Tauriel seemed just as transfixed.

"She studies astronomy for fun." Kili explained to his brother, almost dreamily. "Sounds fascinating."

"As I recall, you flunked astronomy. Twice." Fili said, crossing his arms and watching Kili get slightly flustered with him.

"My professors were terrible." The younger Durinson said, defending himself. "The first could barely speak English, and the second was so boring he had me asleep within ten minutes of class."

Tauriel laughed at that, making Kili smile even wider then he had been previously. Fili was mentally preparing himself for the drive home with his love sick brother describing just how much he loved her laugh.

Just then, Tauriel got a text. "Oh, I have to go. I told Legolas I'd go grocery shopping with him today. I hate shopping in general."

"Really?" Kili asked, a little too keen on keeping her here as long as possible.

Fili got to his feet and dragged Kili across the booth by the arm. "I'm sensing another conversation starter, so I'll be the impolite one and end it before it begins and be out of your hair."

Tauriel got up as well, looking at Kili as the party made their way out of the coffee shop. "Well, we'll have to continue this later then."

"Yeah, definitely." Kili beamed. "I'll call you. Or, uh, I'll see again next week."

"Maybe I'll pick you up hitch hiking again." She said, stepping in front of her car. "Well, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, later." Kili replied, at a bit of a loss as how exactly to leave her. He knew it was too early in their...whatever was happening, to hug, but a handshake would seem weird now.

He suddenly felt his brother's hand at the neck of his shirt and he was embarrassingly being dragged along backwards towards Fili's car.

"It was nice meeting you!" Fili yelled behind him, pushing Kili into his car like a hostage. The image made Tauriel chuckle to herself, never having met brothers so rowdy with each other, it was hilarious. She was glad she'd met Fili today, almost as glad that she'd met Kili the week prior. 

...

Legolas was scrutinizing a box of pancake mix when he noticed Tauriel was texting.

"Who on earth have you been texting so often?" He asked, still eyeing the ingredients printed on the box.

"Why do you need to know?" Tauriel countered, putting her phone away and grabbing the box from Legolas and throwing it in their cart.

"I don't know, I just think its odd. You don't normally text." He said, moving onto the next aisle. It really wasn't his business as to who she conversed with, but he'd always been a little protective, which sometimes translated as nosy.

"If you must know, I've been talking with Kili, that archer you hate so much."

"Him?" Legolas practically spat.

"We were hanging out today, after practice." Tauriel said. "He's nice, I really love talking to him."

"So, you're just friends?" Legolas pressed on, now fully distracted from the groceries.

"Well, sure, for now." Tauriel said, earning her a scowl from her brother. "Oh, come on. By the looks of it, I'm not sure he'll ever ask me out without bringing his brother along." Before Legolas could sigh in relief, she added, "I might just have to do it, myself."


	4. In Which Fili and Kili are Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family nonsense and a first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert chapter updated Jan. 19th. I wrote the thing

"Gimli!” Fili and Kili greeted as their youngest cousin came into the house. Family and friends were scattered everywhere in their mother’s home and so far they’d just been catching up with each other, waiting for everyone to get there before any of the games started.

It was like this every last Friday of the month. Dis hosted what they called “family night”-- for blood relatives and close friends alike -- for food, drink, and whatever else came to pass. Bomber always brought some interesting food and whine, Dori usually started the poker game, and Gandalf, nearly a wizard at the sport, was always able to make some interesting bets near the end of a game.

“I haven’t seen you since Christmas, man, how’s college treating you? Are you a senior yet?” Fili asked, ushering his cousin to sit next to Kili on the couch.

“Still a junior, should be a senior after this semester.” Gimli said. “Then straight off to working for dad. I’m already looking at the internship. Honestly, I just want to be there already, the sooner I get my degree the better.” Gloin was the owner of a subsidy of Erebor Inc., a diamond business that he had just recently taken ownership of.

“I know how you feel.” Kili replied, taking a drink. “I’m a working man myself. Although, I’m not terribly into the idea of working for grumpy old Thorin.” 

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Fili said under his breath, getting up from his seat. “Even though I know you’re lying through your teeth and have been wanting to work for Thorin for ages.” He then turned his attention to Gimli. “I’ll grab you a drink, Gimli? Now that you’re technically old enough.” 

Kili laughed. Gimli had never adhered to the legal drinking age, to his father’s slight disapproval. Gloin’s only rules had been; no drunk driving, no drinking in front of him, and certainly no drinking on family nights.

“You freakin know it.” Gimli responded hardily. The youngest cousin was yet the biggest and strongest out of all of them.

At that, Fili made his way to the kitchen and got a few beers before he spotted Ori sitting at the table, scrawling in his notebook. 

“Hey, cousin.” Fili said from over the counter. “What’er you drawing?”

Ori wasn’t technically his cousin, but they’d been raised like family and were close enough in age. So cousins they were. 

“Just a design idea I had to jot down is all.” Ori replied, raising up his notebook, revealing a sketch of a building plan. Ori was had gone to school to be an architect and was looking for work at the moment.

“Cool.” Fili said. “You going to join a game tonight? You were cleaning up last week with black jack.”

Ori made a face of slight discomfort, a reluctant natural at card playing. “Well, I did tell Nori I’d play for him since he couldn’t make it tonight.”

“Good man, I think I’ll sit that one out then.” Fili joked, patting his cousin on the back before returning to the living room. Well, attempting to.

“Fili, come here.”

Fili was half way down the hallway when he turned around by will of his mother. She, Dwalin and Thorin usually spent at least an hour scheming together in some dark corner of the house. 

“So,” she began when he entered the circle. “We heard Kili was seeing someone. Can you confirm the rumors?”

Fili’s eyebrows creased in obvious judgement. The three were more or less all he and Kili’s complete parental unit -- mother, father-figure-uncle, and most-intense-uncle-ever -- and ever since Kili had dropped out of school, his personal life had somehow become a priority for all of them to check up on frequently. It was sweet and overbearing all at once. 

“By, ‘you heard,’ do you mean that Dwalin was Facebook stalking Tauriel?” Fili said, knowing that Kili had at least posted new videos of himself and Tauriel shooting together last week.

“You know her then?” Dis continued, only confirming that what he’d accused Dwalin of was true.

“Yes, I know her, she’s new to the archery club.” Fili admitted. “She and Kili and I hang out after meets. I think they’ve promoted her to Captain already.”

“So she’s experienced?” Thorin said, looking and sounding uninterested, but Fili knew better. 

“Go ask Kili if you’re so interested, he loves talking about her, gives me an earful just about every five seconds.” Fili said, stepping out of the circle with the intent of leaving it.

“Don’t leave us in suspense, just tell us if they’re dating.” Dwalin said, sounding extremely uncharacteristic coming from the leather clad, tattooed security specialist.

“Look, if Kili hasn’t asked her out already, I don’t know if he ever will.” Fili said, his patience waning. “But mine is really not the side of the story to listen to.”

With that, Fili excused himself. Minutes after rejoining his cousin and brother, the poker game was starting. Kili and Gimli went in to play before Gandalf made his grand entrance to the party, fashionably late as usual. With Gandalf playing, there was no telling how this night would end, so Fili went outside to get some fresh air.

All Fili had been up for tonight, with work the next day – on a Saturday no less -- was having a few drinks and sharing a few stories. But that was not how it went. Of course it wasn’t.

Truth be told, the bet Kili lost to Gandalf could have been much worse, the old man had won against Bofur once and made him barrel down a river naked the next day. This in comparison to that was…at least less cold and embarrassing, but however, was more illegal. 

Why he let Kili rope him into this, he didn’t know. How Thorin was going to react to this if they got caught, he hoped he would never find out. Thorin had been more then a bit tipsy when the bet had been made, and even if he had soberly objected to his nephews doing anything of this nature, there was a family tradition to uphold, no matter how ridiculous the bet, a Durinson gave their word and stuck to it.

So here they were, trespassing on private hunting grounds, sticking it to the man by hunkering down, making a small fire, and roasting marshmallows. Gandalf was a weird hippy with weird ideas, but at least he wasn’t as far out as his cousin, Radaghast. 

"I can't believe we had to drive all the way here. We’re practically in Woodland.” Fili complained, holding out his phone and recording Kili feeding the fire with paper and twigs. 

“Just outside of it actually, I think Tauriel lives near here.” Kili replied, completely less concerned then his brother. 

The elder rolled his eyes. “It took two hours to drive here, you owe me big time for this.”

“I’ll make you blueberry pancakes for breakfast tomorrow, how’s that?” the younger said, looking as innocent as the day he was born.

Fili grimaced. “…make them every morning for a week and maybe we’ll be even.”

“You’re getting this on camera, yeah?” Kili asked.

“No, I’m just holding my phone in front of my face for the fun of arm cramps.” Fili deadpanned, cold and wary of being caught.

“Oh relax.” Kili said, eating one of his marshmallows. “At least if we get caught, the report will be funny.”

“Oh, come on! You’re going to jinx us.”

“Really? I’m going to jinx us? You sound like a second grader.”

“You’re the one setting your marshmallow on fire.”

“It’s fun!”

Just then, there were lights and people surrounding them. “Put your hands in the air!”

“Shit!” Fili exclaimed, dropping his phone in the grass and holding his hands above his head. 

Kili was obedient enough, moving slower than Fili and squinting into the blinding flash lights. His eyes adjusted quickly enough and he looked stunned before his hands were seized and his rights were read. 

Fili was being led to a car when he saw the reason for Kili’s astonishment. A red headed officer-in-training turned to him after his brother was stuffed into the back seat of a police car and gave him a look, one that read confusion and worry. He couldn’t believe their luck…or whatever this was. He was just dreading the phone call home.

...

Tauriel led Fili to the pay phone, watching for her commanding officer before talking to him. “So you really lost a bet?

“Kili lost a bet, I was merely dragged into this by my own goodwill.” Fili shrugged, picking up the phone and dialing his mother’s number. 

“So what’s your plan?” She replied, leaning on the wall and glancing behind Fili at his utterly confused little brother still behind bars.

“I can get us bail, there are perks to being in a wealthy family. Though I may not get a birthday present this year.” Fili said. “You may want to talk to my brother. I think he thinks you that you think he’s a criminal and will probably never speak to him again.”

Tauriel smirked and glanced at Kili again. “You think?”

“Go—Hey, mom.” Fili said, shooing Tauriel away with his free hand.

"I technically have to watch you while you’re out of the cell…” Tauriel said, watching as her commanding officer gave her a thumbs up before leaving his desk and down the hall to where she knew there was only a vending machine and a bathroom. Once he was gone, she briskly made her way to Kili.

Kili’s forehead was leaning against the bars when he saw her feet plant themselves on the floorspace just in front of him. He groaned and looked up, chancing a cheeky, yet sheepish smile at her. 

“So, you didn’t tell me you were a criminal.” Tauriel said, barely suppressing at his forlorn expression. 

Kili perked up a bit at that. “Only part time, and I’m only involved in jobs where I don’t steal or destroy property.”

“You lit a fire.” She countered. 

“In a forest!” Kili said, defensive. “Yeah, a few twigs met their demise today, but for a delicious cause.”

“Steal the marshmallows?” Tauriel asked, just for her own amusment at getting Kili flustered. 

“They were given to me. Though I can’t guarantee the guy I got them from hadn’t stolen them.” Kili said, thinking about it now. 

Fili was now by her side and awaiting to be let back into the cell just as her commanding officer came back. She thanked him quietly as she unlocked the cell. 

“We’d make a good inside team, you in the force, me in a billion dollar business, corrupting cops and committing tax fraud.” Fili joked. “Or we could write an awesome tv show and call it, ‘Partners in Crime.’”

“You would.” Kili laughs.

A few seconds of silence later and Fili knows when he should get up to see what the writing on the opposite wall says. Kili will have to make him pancakes for months to make up for tonight. 

“How about we don’t waste this weird coincidence and I ask you on a proper date.” Tauriel says, making her voice low enough that only Kili can hear her. 

“A…a date?” Kili repeated, completely caught off guard, albeit delightfully. “With a common criminal such as myself?”

Tauriel rolled her eyes at the joke. “I’d say this is pretty lame when it comes to a criminal report. Funny, but wimpy.”

“I told Fili it would be funny!” Kili said, smiling ear to ear. 

Tauriel tried not to smile too much, finding it was impossible to her job around him. “So dinner and a movie? Sunday?” She could hardly believe she was saying any of this, and sounding so confidant. The idea made her stomach flip, and never in her life had she wanted to kiss someone so badly.

Kili was unknowingly feeling something similar, and without thinking he replied, “Sounds perfect.” 

…

“Legolas, have you seen my keys?” Tauriel asked from the living room, her voice raised, having no idea as to where he was in the apartment. 

Said relative showed up at the end of the hallway with obviously hiding something behind his back with one hand. “Only if you tell me where you’re going tonight.” He quipped. 

Tauriel stopped herself from attacking him outright and stealing the keys. “Fine.” She sighed. “I’m going on a date.”

Legolas squinted at her for a moment, as if his piercing blue eyes could somehow read her thoughts if he did so to tell if she was telling the truth. “…Fine.” He said, giving up the keys. “Is this your first real date with him then? Kili, right?”

“You noticed.” Tauriel said, almost impressed with him. She checked her purse and was at the door when Legolas stopped her.

“Wait.” He said. “Before you go, one more thing.”

He waited until he had her full attention, then looked a bit overwhelmed. He took a breath in quickly before continuing. 

“I didn’t get to be there when you started dating in high school. I wasn’t there to give you advice, or to scare the guy, or do anything a brother should do.”

“Legolas—“ Tauriel tried to say, but was immediately thwarted.

“We’re adults, I know, you do what you like. I just think…that this, whatever this is with you and Kili…” He swallowed visibly, this obviously hard for him to let out. “...will be good for you. I know that your past relationships haven’t been rewarding, which is why I get so…protective.” He took another breath. “But Kili, he seems nice. You’re bold around him.”

Tauriel, touched and yet confused by the confession, wanted to know more. “Coming from the man who says I talk back at his father far too much on my visits back home.”

“I mean, in a different way.” He amended. “I think he brings something out in you, instead of like your other boyfriends who always seemed to take your energy away from you. I mean, you asked him out. You were always the one waiting for someone, did you not notice that?”

Tauriel looked away from Legolas in that moment, looking back and seeing that he was right. “No, I hadn’t.”

Legolas took one of her hands in both of his. “Just be careful. I know you extremely well, and you love with every inch of your heart, and that passion is shown more often in your actions then in your words.” He opens the door for her and adds. “Just go easy on the guy.”

She’s speechless for a moment as she tries to decipher whether or not Legolas is really ok with this, which he seems to be. But he never is. But he just told her why he never was. Does that mean he approves? Does that mean he doesn’t? Does she even need his approval? Had he just said she loved Kili?

“Of course I’ll have to meet him eventually.” Legolas continued, the slyness coming back, the familiar snark. “I’ll have a fifty question quiz for him about you and then another evaluating him, his life choices, personality, everything. That’ll be in about two months, assuming you stay together that long.”

“Oh my god, you’re serious.” Tauriel said, genuinely afraid for Kili.

“Have a good night, don’t be home too late!” Legolas said, all but pushing her out the door.

Making her way to the elevator, Tauriel’s thoughts gradually started racing. Once she was at her car, she couldn’t shake the thought that she might be…in love with Kili. Yeah, it was a weird thought to have after…well everything. 

Kili was definitely a very nice guy, one of the fastest friends she’d ever made, amazing to talk to, was someone she made sure to talk with almost daily, had that ridiculous smile that made her feel warmth all over, was someone she just wanted to be close to for no reason other than to be near him...was this what falling in love felt like? Since the day they’d met, she felt a mental closeness to him, because she couldn’t explain it, its just what it was. 

It finally hit her that they were going on their first real date with no one to buffer, with no reason not to explore their relationship, whatever it was amounting to. She realized that this was the first time she’d ever see Kili and be nervous about it.

…

“How do I look?” Kili asked for the hundredth time, this time having changed from a black T-shirt to a light blue button up. 

“Roll up the sleeves, put your hair in a bun and be done with it.” Fili said, grabbing his coat and keys. “Your lucky I’m amazing and driving you to your date at all, stop pestering me about your clothing, you’re my brother for crying out loud, not my sister.”

“Men can worry about their clothes. I remember you before your senior prom, lets not even go there.” Kili said, tying his hair up now. “What if she doesn’t like the man bun? Some girls are weirded out by it.”

“Then its clearly a deal breaker, because you are the only man I know personally who can pull it off.” Fili said, completely seriously, as he came up to his brother and stilled him by the shoulders. “You,” he continued “are ready for this. It’s just dinner and a movie.” 

Kili nodded. “Yeah, yeah, kid stuff, the basics.”

“The very basics.” Fili agreed. “You’ve done this plenty of…” he stopped and thought about that for a second before stepping away to grab Kili’s jacket and drape it over his brother’s shoulders. “Actually, I’m not sure you’ve ever done this. Have you?”

“If I have, I can’t remember.” Kili replied, losing momentum fast.

“Focus!” Fili said, a hand gripping his brother’s neck. “There’s no reason to be nervous. You know Tauriel pretty well, she asked you out while you were in a jail cell for crying out loud. She likes you, and you’re crazy.”

“Crazy about her?” Kili clarified. 

“No, I was just going to leave it at crazy, but that works too.” Fili concluded, turning and heading for the door. “Come on, my double feature starts in an hour and the drive takes like forty minutes minus the traffic.”

…

Kili couldn’t really figure out how they’d gone from talking for hours on the phone to not being able to say much at dinner. Doesn’t matter now, they were here, and it was just a tad awkward.

The first few minutes had been taken up by figuring out what to eat, and after they’d ordered, there was a strained bout of small talk that hadn’t amounted to anything. They were eating now and Kili could imagine Fili screaming at him to ‘be yourself.’ 

“Focus…” Kili accidentally said out loud to himself.

“What was that?” Tauriel chimed. 

Kili looked up from his plate and made a decision, cracking an embarrassed smile and went for it. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say I’m nervous.” 

To his relief, Tauriel let out a sigh. “So its not just me?”

That made Kili laugh, some of the tension gone already. He was glad he could be absolutely honest with her and feel good about it. “Maybe it’s the pressure of making sure we have a good time. It can’t be me trying to make a good impression, can it? We’ve already gone over that part. Pretty well, if I have anything to say about it.”

“In my experience, first impressions are never the one’s that last for me.” Tauriel said. “It’s the first few impressions after, because that’s how the person really turns out to be like.”

“So what was your first impression of me then?” Kili asked, waiting for her to make jabs at him. 

“Honestly, you stood out to me.” She replied without much thought. “You were humble, kind, talented. I just instantly recognized you as…a kind of person I’d never met before.”

Kili tried his hardest not to blush as he felt his face heat up. He’d never felt this way before. “That’s…incredibly good of you to say. And, um, your second and so on impressions of me then?”

Tauriel was feeling nervousness come back into the pit of her stomach, but a different kind of nervousness. This was caused by the way he was looking at her, like she was special, like she was beautiful. This was caused by the thought that she could already be in love with this man.

“Well, you’re certainly someone with a great deal of mystery surrounding you. Mr. Common Criminal.” She said jokingly, watching as he made a face of mock hurt.

Across the restaurant floor, their laughter could be heard clearly. A burly young man in a trench coat and sunglasses eyed the couple at their booth before getting out his phone.

“Ax Master to Lion-heart, you’ve got the all clear to shoot. Scribe, stand by. Over.”

“Should we really be doing this?” Ori said over the three way call. “What if he sees us? Over?”

“There’s no way he’ll see us.” Fili’s voice came over the line. “Now that he and Tauriel have finally started talking, they’ll be distracted for hours, over.”

“Are you getting this?” Gimli said, trying not to laugh. Kili had abandoned his seat and was now sitting next to Tauriel, showing her how to fold a napkin into a sailboat.

“Yes!” Fili said, the official photographer of the night. “These are going to be the best blackmail photos ever! Over!”

“Fili, I think a security guard is rounding the corner. Abort the mission!”

“It’s Lion-heart!” Fili hissed before turning off his camera and walking briskly into the parking lot to where Ori was in the car.

…

Gimli and Ori were stationed just outside the theatre so that Fili could pretend he’d just gotten out of a movie and was waiting in the car. Unfortunately, according to a text from Gimli, his brother had either been too much of a gentleman or too much of a wimp to kiss her, but Tauriel had at least initiated a hug. 

Kili was eventually at the car and letting himself in, looking all too satisfied.

“So, how was it?” Fili asked, sounding genuinely as if he didn’t already know. Sometimes he thinks he should be an actor.

“Well, our movie was pretty intense, we should have probably just seen the comedy.” Kili said, sounding completely serious himself.

Fili slapped him across the arm before backing up out of his parking spot. “You know what I meant!”  
“Ok, so I was a little nervous at first, but we got through it. Held hands throughout the entire movie.” Kili said, a wide smile on his face and sounding very happy. 

“Well I’m glad.” Fili said, now suddenly proud of his brother for taking this step, as small as it was. “Now if only you could learn to drive yourself to these things. Or get a girlfriend who doesn’t live two hours away.”

“Is she my girlfriend?” Kili asked, unfazed by his brother taunting. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll make you go mad, I’ve seen it before.”


	5. In Which Kili and Tauriel Go Star Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a "bonus chapter" but now I've moved it so that the chapters are chronological :D

Tauriel was currently driving through a very windy road, Kili thoughtfully looking out the passenger side window as the sun and it's light continued to vanish in it's decent. Tauriel would occasionally glance at him when he was silent for too long and admire the very contemplative look on his face. It made her smile, looking at him like that, and she wondered if she could ever get tired of that lopsided grin he made when he was lost in thought.

The pair had unexpectedly spent the whole day together after practice, just talking, and neither had realized how much time had passed. With it almost being nightfall, Tauriel suggested they finally go out to her favorite mountainous clearing for watching the sky. Sunset, stars, sunrise, it was all worth the climb.

So far, their only time alone together had been when Tauriel had arrested Kili for trespassing private forest ground, and their first date. Lunches after practice didn't count because Fili was always there, and practice didn't count because, well, the whole team was there.

Kili hadn't asked, but he assumed that this was their second date. She'd asked him out the first time to go see a movie and hang out at a mall, then she'd asked if he wanted to hang out after practice and suggested they come here after they lost track of time. He was secretly plotting to ask her out next time, besides, Fili would start pestering him about it soon if he didn't. On the other hand, the small fear he had of messing everything up was still in the back of his mind. The thought hadn't really come to him until their first date, and for some reason, every bad date (aka, every drunken escapade in college he'd ever had) came to his mind, almost as if to discourage him from finding happiness. 

But this was no time to dwell in the past. This was different. This was better.

"So, why didn't you major in astronomy if you love it so much?" Kili asked, eyeing their destination with interest. It was getting dark and the silhouettes of the trees looked like they belonged in a painting.

"It's hard, especially when you have more then one calling in life." Tauriel replied, sighing. "But I figured, if stars became my job, there's a good chance I'd stop loving them the way I do. I want to keep it a pleasure, not turn it into a pain."

"I hear you." Kili replied. "So, um, how'd you find this place?"

Tauriel parked off road and looked at him, a smile on her face. "I've known it for a very long time, most of my life, actually. I don't have a lot of memories of my early childhood, but this one I could never forget."

Kili opened his door when Tauriel made her way out of the car. Slamming it shut, he walked around it to follow the fellow archer as she continued her tale.

"My parents took me up here once." She said, hands in the front pockets of her jacket. Kili resigned to doing to same, though he'd wanted to steal one of her hands to hold. He listened as she continued.

"My god father says they were very fond of camping and wildlife and things like that, and that my father knew everything there was about the constellations. Where they were, their stories, everything. It's one of the things they passed onto me that I cherish."

"That's beautiful." Kili said after a moment, blushing when she met his eyes. He was lost in her gaze for a moment before attempting to further the conversation. "I, um, was too young to know my father. Everyone says Fili looks just like him. I hear stories about him and wonder how different life would have been with him in it. To be honest, I think we would have butted heads a lot."

As they continued on the path, it was getting to be more of a climb then a walk. Kili made sure to follow very closely behind Tauriel, and she made sure she wasn't going too fast.

"It was because of him that I even considered joining the army." Kili continued, his breathing a bit heavier now with the uphill climbing they were doing.

"But you didn't." Tauriel said, knowing that he would have mentioned by now if he was a veteran or something.

Kili shook his head. "Mum talked me out of it. I was 18, didn't want to go to college, and figured I could get to know my father through shared experiences. I never realized how it would affect my mum. She begged me not to, so I entered college and hated it."

"What was so bad about college?" Tauriel asked. She'd already heard a few stories about his college days, but only silly stories about roommates or parties, nothing detailing his disliking of the experience.

"Oh, most everything." the man scoffed. "I won't give you the gruesome details, but I wasn't terribly responsible. Not with my classes, my clubs, my alcohol, or with my friends. It was Fili who straightened me out, always has."

Tauriel, nodded, silently taking in what little he'd given her. She wasn't exactly fond of sharing about her bitter past either, so she understood the discrepancy.

It was almost pitch black outside, but Tauriel knew exactly where they were.

"Stay close to me, we're almost there." She said, and that's when she found Kili's arm, grabbing at him there before finding his hand. She wove their fingers together and kept moving, leading him through the dark. Kili relished the touch, but kept alert and attentive.

Kili was about to ask if there was a flashlight they could use before they finally reached the clearing. They stepped out of the trees shrouding forces and were suddenly engulfed by moonlight. Their hands remained clasped together as Tauriel brought him to the edge of the clearing.

Kili's eyes were everywhere, looking into the sky at the speckled stars and the view of the city and it's lights below. This kind of place was a hidden miracle. "Wow, this is...incredible." He said, turning to face Tauriel. He saw how the light of the moon was reflected in her eyes and he heard his own breath catch and felt his heart melt. He would kiss her right now if they'd done it before, but this was only their -probably- second date, and of course he didn't want to seem too eager. To scare away the woman who held his heart so firmly in her grasp, that was his greatest fear.

They were still holding hands, however, and he didn't want to let go, but Tauriel had other ideas. She let go in order to sit down, urging Kili to do the same. He did, folding his legs together as he watched Tauriel's dangle off the edge of the clearing.

"I used to be afraid of heights when I was small." He said.

She tilted her head, her eyes questioning before she even spoke. "What made you get over it?"

"I don't know. One day it just wasn't so bad. Kinda like being afraid of the dark, once you realize there's nothing under your bed or in your closet, it gets better."

Tauriel nodded in understanding. She crossed her arms across her chest, bracing herself against the slight breeze, a fresh cold in the air now that the sun was completely gone. "I used to be afraid of spiders."

"Really? I can't imagine you afraid of anything, even as a kid. What changed?"

"I figured out how easy they were to kill." Tauriel said, laughing at herself for sounding so cruel.

Kili laughed as well, shifting a bit closer to her. He was quite cold, he'd suddenly realized, and as he shortened the gap between them, so did Tauriel.

After a brief moment of silence, Kili looked down again. "You must not be afraid of anything."

Tauriel shook her head in disbelief. "What makes you say that?"

"You're the one climbing these treacherous hills. Look at this fall! And you come here alone? At night? Often?"

She chuckled at his overacting and looked back up into the sky. Being like this, so close together and feeling so free, it made her want to do and say things she normally wouldn't, if only to share something unique with the man she was now certain had stolen her heart.

"What I'm really afraid of is being alone." Kili said solemnly. "The fear cropped up in college. I didn't know anybody, didn't really want to. But if I was all alone, there was nothing to distract me from every self depreciating thought I had. I was my own worst enemy, so I guess when I fell into the wrong crowd, in comparison, it felt good to get away." He look sheepish after saying all that. "Sorry, that was a lot to hear."

"No, don't be sorry." Tauriel assured him. "It's good to talk all of that out. I never do it, I should. It's hard, I appreciate that you trust me." She smiled at him then, a small genuine one. "I...also have a confession to make." She continued, albeit tentatively. "I was a bit scared of...this, us. I started, well, dreaming. I hadn't allowed myself to do that in a very long time." Tauriel met her companion's eyes and held his unwavering gaze. He could look so intently focused when he wanted. She thought it should intimidate her, but it only spurred her on. 

"I don't regret the way I've lived." Kili said, reaching for one of her hands. "And maybe someday I'll be strong enough to tell you all about my past. But I stopped dreaming after a while too, and my god, you make me feel alive again."

Tauriel took in all she could of Kili's sincerity as he bowed his head, guessing that he was tearing up and didn't want her to see, or maybe just thinking about his past made him relive bad memories. As she had this moment to think to herself, she wanted to say that she'd been in love before, that she had experienced first love and the rush that went with it, that this felt completely different, but somehow the same. But that would be admitting to him that she was in love...would that be so bad?

Kili looked up tentatively, wanting to fill the silence. "I have a confession, too. I wanted to ask you out from the moment I left our first conversation."

"And you did." Tauriel said, remembering how he'd asked her to coffee after their first real practice together.

"For coffee, and with my brother, like a gentleman. Didn't want to seem too forward. And I hadn't asked anyone out in three years, so you know, I was extremely out of practice." He said, laughing.

They both laughed, filling the cold night air with puffs of warm breath. When it fell into a peaceful silence again, Kili took the liberty to put his arm Tauriel. She felt just as cold as he was, but that didn't stop her from leaning into him. They locked eyes again while this close in proximity and became lost in each other once again.

"I wanted this to be special. I've never really been one for relationships." Kili continued, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. "I'd very much like to kiss you." Kili said, unable to stop himself.

"Now that's forward." She retorted.

"But also like a gentleman." He said, defending himself with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Shut up." She said, leaning in close enough to softly touch their lips together for the first time. It stayed gentle and sweet as Kili leaned in further, using the hand that wasn't lightly gripping her shoulder to caress the side of her face and explore the long tresses of her hair there. Their bliss only grew when they broke apart for air, foreheads touching, eyes still closed, the cold completely forgotten.

When they did lock eyes again, both had so much to say, but with no clue how. So they kissed again, and again, and again, happily conveying their feelings with soft touches and increasingly exploratory lips and tongues. Time seemed irrelevant and the world fell away, even when Kili's phone went off - several times. Fili's voice mails could wait.


	6. In Which Legolas Disapproves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas evaluates Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the spacing is weird, I'll fix it eventually :'(

Rummaging around her room, Tauriel was searching for her comb in the midst of getting ready for her date with Kili. As organized as she was, she often left her comb lying around in various places throughout the house due to how often she had to straighten out her long tresses.

Now, however, this type of search made her think of how enamored Kili was with her hair. It was flattering whenever he called her beautiful -- which he often did -- but when he ran his fingers through her hair, she'd never felt so adored, and in such a subtle way. Now that they were finally past the tentative stages of the their dating, she'd noticed just how often his fingers would find the ends of her red locks, mindlessly toying with them as they talked.

It'd been two months now since their first date, and the time seemed to have breezed by. On their last date, she'd given him the grand tour of her large apartment, the two having come straight from practice. She'd specifically chosen the week Legolas had been overseas on a trip to bring Kili over, not having been ready for that particular collision.  

They'd ended up watching movies long into the night before he'd requested to brush her hair. He'd even left a braid and had said -- in a  surprisingly  romantic whisper close to her ear -- that it was something to remember him by. Kili was definitely the sappier between them, and to her slight horror, he was beginning to rub off on her. He also wasn't nearly as clingy or handsy as her previous boyfriends, a conscious decision she knew he was making. He hadn't fully explained his dating past to her, but she understood that he wanted to take things slow because of it, and she was fine just knowing that for now. For the first month, he'd been very hesitant to do anything he may have deemed too intimate, often asking permission to kiss her or if it was alright if he put his arm around her in public. He was better now, but she was beginning to wonder how long it would take to tear down these walls he seemed to have, especially because they only got to see each other once a week.

Similarly enough, he was breaking down some of her walls, too. As he was getting used to physical touch, she was getting used to speking her feelings, something. Kili was an expert at it, always one for doting and flattery and random declarations of adoration. Tauriel, not so much. She was just getting used to saying the word "boyfriend" let alone the phrase "I love you," which she definietly felt, i twas just strange to say. 

They'll get there. Eventually.

Legolas was suddenly in her open doorway, barging in and planting himself directly in front of where she was seated at her desk.

"Hey." She greeted casually.

"I want to meet him. Today." Legolas said, his tone and stance not allowing for any negotiations.   


Tauriel sighed, somewhat at a loss. She knew that Legolas approved and just wanted to meet Kili, but he was being extremely weird about it, in a way only Legolas could. 

"It would be ambushing him if you came with me today, he's only expecting me." Tauriel replied.

"Then call him and tell him that you're bringing your brother. You hang out with his brother all the time, it would be exactly the same."

It was true, she did spend quite a lot of time with Fili, they had become fast friends. And Legolas had a point, she supposed, from his perspective at least. If she hung out with her boyfriend's brother, what was so wrong with her boyfriend having to meet her own brother? 

"Yes," Tauriel continued, "but Fili doesn't tag along on our dates. Anymore, at least. I think."

"Where are you going?" Legolas persisted without skipping a beat.

Tauriel debated telling him the truth or not. She guessed that if she didn't take him along, he would show up on his own.

"We're just going out for lunch." She said decidedly. 

"Where?" 

"Legolas, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're being overly protective. Or overly intrusive. Either would be slightly annoying if I wasn't already used to it."

"My will is like iron." Legolas said victoriously, as if he had won already.

" And your vocabulary is incessantly dorky." Taurie l ,retorted, getting up to start pushing him out of her room. "Fine. You can come, but only if you promise to behave. And you can only stay for a half hour."

"Thats all the time I'll need." He said, quite  evilly, as Tauriel finallypushed him back into the hallway and shut her door. 

Siting back down in her chair, she took a deep breath before taking out her phone and dialing his number.

Within the first two rings, he picked up. "Hello?" Came Kili's low and pleasant cadence.

"Hey, I have...news." Tauriel said, not having known exactly what to call Legolas intruding on their date.

"Ok...what is it?"

"Well, remember when I told you about my brother? How he wants to evaluate you in person?"

"The Olympian? How could I forget?" Kili said.

"He's coming with me tonight." she continued, biting her lip. "I'd be lying if I said I really tried to dissuade him. But seriously, he needs to meet you eventually and I have been putting it off. I'll make him leave within the first hour, I won't let him crash our  entire date."

"No worries, love, I think I can handle blondie." Kili said, sounding entertained at the thought. "Isn't meeting family next on the list for us anyway? I know my mum is  anxious  to finally meet you one of these days. Anyway, I've got to start driving soon if I want to get there on time."

"Me too, I'll see you soon."

...

Tauriel was not quite sure how she had ended up just watching  her brother and her boyfriend stare at each other. She was sitting next to Legolas on a booth and across from Kili, both men having gone  through  introductions well enough without anything out of the or dinary. Then they'd just...fallen into an intense silence.They were at a well known pizza place, so at least they weren't surrounded by total silence.

Tauriel watched  Legolas ' expression. The professional archer was visibly unimpressed by Kili's choice of clothing, especially for a date. The shorter man was wearing a worn out sweater with patches on the elbows, finger-less gloves covering his worked hands. His hair was a curly mess down to his shoulders and his beard was entirely scruff and a little uneven.

"So, Kili," Legolas finally started, "What do you do?"

Tauriel  didn't hide her impending eye roll, having already told Legolas exactly what Kili does for a living.

"I manage the local Erebor Metal Works, have for three years now." Kili said, civilly enough, still with a competitive look in eyes.

Legolas nodded, then smiled wryly, almost laughing to himself when a new question came to mind. "How tall are you?"

"Legolas!" Tauriel scolded him, punching his arm in protest. 

"5 foot 5 ." Kili replied, completely unfazed.

"So, you must have graduated from a private college then? Being apart of such a influential family and all."  Legolas  continued. 

Kili gave the other man the best "f you" smile Tauriel had ever seen before answering. "It was a state college, and I never graduated."   


"Why not?" The blond persisted, this time earning a kick from Tauriel under the table. 

"Grades. Personal reasons. None of your business ."  Kili  answered, his hands tightly wound together in front of him.

Legolas leaned above the table to interest. "What's the longest relationship you've ever been in?"   


"Two months."Kili said easily. 

"Before Tauriel ." 

Kili had to think about that one, then ultimately had to guess. "Mmm , Two weeks?" He concluded without confidence. 

Before her brother could think of any more ridiculous questions, Tauriel intervened. "Legolas, I think that's enough." 

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you to your college dropout." Legolas said as he stood from his seat.

"I'm not offended by that, Olympian."  Kili  said, getting to his feet as well, offering his hand to the other man .

"You say thatas ifit should offend me." Legolas answered, shaking Kili's hand in a firm grip.

"Well, I could have called you 'silver medal,' would you prefer that?" Kili elaborated, earning a swat on the arm from Tauriel  as he let go of  Legolas .

The tall blonde looked to his sister. "And you asked me to behave."

"And now I'm walking you out." She said, turning to Kili then. "We'll be a minute."

She then walked Legolas out of the restaurant and they tried hailing him a cab.

"Well, he's honest about himself, has a healthy amount of pride, and is pretty entertaining." Legolas admitted. "But I still don't like him. I might eventually, but for now, he's still a threat. "

Tauriel smiled at her closest friend, a wry smile reserved for him alone. "Your need for male dominance proceeds you. Also, I don't care  what you think."

"Good to know." Legolas replied. "And exactly what I was afraid of. Just don't elope with him any time soon."

"Wouldn't dream of it, especially because I want you as my maid of honor."

Legolas gave sarcastic bout of laughter. "That joke is getting old."   


"It's not a joke, I don't have any  girl friends."  Tauriel said with utmost seriousness.

Legolas sighed. "Whatever, we'll see when the time comes. See you at dinner tomorrow at dad's?"

"Wouldn't miss it." Tauriel said, hugging her  brother  goodbye before he climbed into a cab and was off.  She made her way back into the restaurant and took the seat across from  Kili  again.

“H e’s funny. A little intense, but funny.”  Kili said, playing with the straw for his soda.

“He wasn’t trying to be funny.”  Tauriel replied, hardly believing what had just happened.

“Which is the funny part.”  Kili said, practically giggling. 

“I think he was hoping to scare you off, he missed out on that when I was in high school. " Tauriel  continued. She looked up at him, slightly nervous now. "He didn't...were some of those questions too personal? ”

Kili shrugged and continued twisting at his straw. "They were fine, we were just rough housing is all. He didn't keep at it for long, so he's got some respect for me deep down." After a moment, seeing that  Tauriel  still looked unconvinced,  he took her hand from across the table and said,  "We're going to get along just fine. I don’ t know if I’ll be running scared anytime soon.”

“What about your uncle?” She asked.

“What about him?” Kili said, confusion now in his eyes.

Tauriel  took a second to gather her thoughts, keeping Kili's hand in hers. “I don’t know. Sounds like he might not approve of us.”

“And what about your father?” Kili asked, fighting off a small sense of worry that was stirring in his gut .

“I don’t think he’ll care, honestly. And if he does…I really don’t know what he’d do.” She answered without confidence. 

Kili  took a few moments before getting up from his seat to plant himself close to  Tauriel  at her side of the booth. “Hey, we’ll worry about that when the time comes. But for right now, I just want to fill up on pizza," he put his arm around her and held her tight,  "and cuddle up with my girlfriend. ”


	7. In Which Thorin Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Kili get into an argument over Tauriel, and both have to learn something new about each other if they're going to stay a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the spacing is fucked, idk why :/

It was after a small family dinner at Dis' when Thorin looked more stern then usual. He'd checked his phone while they were sitting at the fireplace, Fili filling his mother in on his week so far, Kili sitting next to him on the couch listening contently. 

Thorin had received a very interesting update from Dwalin. 

“Kili Durinson.”

Fili and Dis both stopped talking, completely taken aback by the dark tone of Thorin's voice, having come from nowhere. 

“ Woah, what did I do?” Kili asked, utter confusion running across his face as he sat up straight and looked to his uncle. He hadn't heard Thorin use his name like that since he was a child.

Thorin checked the message on his phone again before looking Kili  square in the face. “Are you dating the daughter of Thranduil  Greenleaf?”

A spike of fear hit the youngest Durinson before he looked at his uncle incredulously and was offended. “Yes, yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?”

Thorin’s sour expression didn’t waver. “And how long have you known?”

Fili and Dis watched as Kili got to his feet, as if challenging Thorin in his own home. Thorin remained where he was as he listened to his nephew. 

“Just a week after meeting her, actually. So, um, five months, I suppose." Kili  answered. "A lthough, I don’t see how that matters at all. Does it, uncle? Does it matter?”

“She’s nothing like Thranduil.” Fili said. 

“You knew as well?” Thorin asked his eldest nephew accusingly . 

“Yes, he knew.” Kili said.“ He was the one concerned about what you might think. And I decided not to tell you.”

Thorin was standing now, a few inches above Kili's eye level. “Why on earth not?”

“Because our relationship is none of your business.” Kili said, furious. “Because I knew that the moment you figured it out, you’d hate the idea of us together, and you haven ’t even met her! Your prejudice—“

“Is completely legitimate.” Thorin argued.

“Against her father, not against her! And even so, can’t you be the bigger man and let it go? You make him sound as bad as Smaug!”

“With his help, we could have—“

“He couldn’t help us, Thorin, none of our partners could have helped us.” Dis  intervened, raising her voice. “ He warned grandfather about Smaug, that’s all he could do for us.”

Before her brother could say another thing, she turned to her boys.

“You two get home safely. I’m going to have a long talk with your uncle.”

Both Fili and Kili looked stunned and angry,  Kili more on the angry side of things, so they got their coats and left as requested, leaving this rare family debacle for another day as their mother took up the task of reasoning with her thick headed brother.

“What were you thinking?” She started as soon as the front door slammed shut. “Kili is right, none of this is your business.”

“Don’t you find it irksome?” Thorin asked, unable to meet her eyes just yet.

“Even I find Thranduil irksome, but this isn't about Thranduil. This isn't about your little rivalry, this is about your nephew." Dis argued. "Doesn’t his happiness mean anything to you? Do you not remember his depression? ”

“There isn’t a day that I forget." Thorin answered quickly, looking her in the eye now. "But I fail to see how this relates--"

“He is happier then I have seen in years, even after moving in with Fili  and starting up archery again. This is something that you have to get behind. You have to support him. He relies on you for support. You are the closest thing to a father he’s ever had.”

Thorin's eyes dropped to the floor then, perhaps in guilt, but Dis was having none of it. Her hands firmly gripped both of his shoulders, making sure she had his full attention.

“I know you didn’t ask for this.” Dis said, more compassionately then her brother had expected. She was referring to his role in her son's lives. They hadn't had to talk about this in some time.

“Neither did you." He said without hesitation, knowing that what the boys really deserved was their real father. "Everything I do… I do for them.”

“I know," Dis began," but sometimes you forget that they weren't raised like you were. You forget that your problems aren't their problems as well. Kili doesn't care who the father of his girlfriend is, he only cares about her."

They stood there for a long while in contemplative silence. 

“What do I do to fix this?” Thorin finally asked. Dis could tell from his voice that he was still wary about their situation, but wanted to make it up to Kili .

“You have to give her a chance.”

…

“Can you believe him?” Kili said, seething with anger as they drove home .

“No, but you have to let it go for tonight.” Fili said, trying to calm him down. “Nothing will be resolved if you’re both mad at each other.”

“He has absolutely no right to mad at me.” Kili hissed, reaching up to kneed at the bridge of his nose.   


“I know.” Fili answered calmly.

A few silent moments passed before Kili continued.

“M’sorry.” He mumbled.

Fili pulled up into the garage. “You don’t have to be.”

“You knew this was going to happen.” Kili sighed, staying in his seat after Fili switched off the car.

Fili turned to his brother and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. “And you hoped it wouldn’t”

“Yeah." The younger man sighed. "Should I tell Tauriel about this?”

“Not while you’re still angry. Venting at your girlfriend about your uncle not... " Fili was at a loss for words, knowing it would sound terrible if he said 'for not accepting her.' 

"Its just not a good idea.” He finished.

Kili held his head in his hands. “Uncle’s turning into a real crotchety old man.”

“And you’re turning into a real adult.”Fili countered without any hint of sarcasm,opening his door and stepping out out of the car.   


Kili sat quietly for a long beat  before scrambling out of his door and looking at Fili from over the hood. “You call me yelling in Thorin’s face 'growing up? ' ”

“If you’re defending  someone you have a relationship with who could very well end up being a permanent fixture in your life, yeah, I’d call that pretty adult- ish.” Fili  concluded, starting up the stairs to their floor. 

Kili ran up to catch up to him. “I’m in love with her, Fee.”

“I know. And she's somehow become one of my dearest friends." Fili said, smiling. "And you’re going to have a brilliant life together. Thorin be damned.”

“You really believe that?”

They got to their door and  Fili  took out the keys. Without looking at his brother, he smiled and said absolutely genuinely, “More then I believe in most things.”

…

It was Friday, six days after the argument Thorin had started. Fili  and Dis had been talking about getting Kili and Thorin together in a controlled environment, but before Fili  could bring it up, Kili  surprised everyone by calling his uncle to meet with him in private.

They met at the Metal Works after Kili's late shift, in his office. Thorin  could see the strategy of this environment and couldn't help but admire the thought his nephew had put into it.

"This is probably the only time I'll ever get to say this to you." Kili  said, almost without tension. "But take a seat."

Thorin did as he was told, facing his youngest nephew from the opposite side of his desk.

"Cutting to the chase, I forgive you." Kili said, without malice. "And as much as I would like to say that I don't care what you think and that it is none of your business who I date, eventually, it will be family matter." He paused, either giving Thorin time to digest the words or to think of something more, his uncle couldn't tell.

"Either way, I'm seeing Tauriel tomorrow and I need to know what to tell her when it comes to how welcome she is around my family." Kili concluded, giving Thorin a chance to respond.

"She is very welcome." Thorin said, choosing his words carefully. "I was...wrong to judge. My rivalries have nothing to do with your life."

The older man could tell that Kili had prepared some long winded speech about why he should give Tauriel a chance, looking speechless and rather thwarted by the uncharacteristic admittance that he had been wrong.

"And," Thorin continued, "I would like you to invite her to the next family night. So that we can all meet her."

Kili was now officially at a loss for words. After a few moments, he just smiled.

"I'm trying to apologize." Thorin continued.

"Yeah, you're doing a great job so far." Kili laughed, before hesitating. "I, uh, I'll have to see about that. Family night thing."

"Something wrong?" Thorin asked, concerned that the suggestion was somehow the wrong one to make.

"It's nothing huge I guess, it's just that, I've been wanting to bring her. Well, to ask her if she would like to..."

Thorin, seeing  Kili's struggle, at last understood that this was something that his nephew had to decide for himself, so he didn't push any further. 

Getting up from his seat, Kili did the same, walked around is desk ad barreling in for a hug.

"Grumpy old man." Kili  grumbled  under his breath. 

Thorin  laughed and patted Kili hard on the back. "Getting older and wiser all the while."

…

The family has dinner again the next week, and after, when Thorin  is clearing the dishes, he ushered Kili into the kitchen.

"So have you thought about asking Tauriel over this Friday?" Thorin  asked.

Kili leaned against the counter and sucked at his teeth. "Yeah, thought about it. Haven't ask her. Yet. "

Fili came in then for another glass of water. "What haven't you asked her?" He said absentmindedly. 

"You twat." Kili said, glaring at his brother in jest as Fili made his way to stand just beside him. "Look," Kili  continued, turning to Thorin , knowing that if he pushed  Fili  out of the kitchen, he'd eavesdrop anyway. "I just don't know if she'd want to come."

"To family night? Why not?" Fili chimed in again, taking out his phone and checking it.

"Tauriel's  just a very independent person is all." Kili began as his mother walked in and his brother walked out, presumably on a business call of some sort. "She doesn't have much of a family, at least not one as big as ours. I don't want to scare her away by introducing her to my entire family  all at once, it has great potential for being extremely overwhelming."

"You're over-thinking things." Dis said.

"I just don't want her to be uncomfortable." Kili  continued. 

"Then ask her if she'd be uncomfortable." Thorin said. "Are you afraid of the rejection?"

"No, I'm not afraid of rejection, I just--"

"Baby brother." Fili said in a sing-song tone, popping his head in from the hallway with his phone still at his ear. "No need to worry, she 's already agreed."

"…Is that Tauriel?" Kili asked, exasperated. "You called her?"

"Can't I invite a friend to dinner?" Fili retorted, acting oblivious. Dis and  Thorin looked at each other, smiling at the elder brother's antics.

"A friend that happens to be my girlfriend?!" Kili snapped back, lunging at his brother and now  close enough to hear the other end of the phone.

"Is that Kili ?" He heard Tauriel say.

Kili wrestled with his brother before he snatched the phoneand turned his back to Fili, as if the action would make the conversation private. 

"Why yes it is, love." He answered, leaning on the wall and trying not to breath heavily. 

The rest of the family looked around a t each other and tried not to laugh, the change in  Kili's voice demeanor extremely funny . 

"Is the invitation still open then?" She asked. It was delightful to Kili that he could tell she was smiling.

"You'd really want to come? You know I have a big family." He said seriously, all shenanigans aside. 

"Of course I want to, I haven't met any of your relatives yet besides Fili and I know how much your family means to you."

Kili could feel the blush spread across his face just at her sincere words. Her thoughtfulness exceeded his every expectation and made his heart soar. 

"Well alright then. It'll be this Friday, I'll text you the details later."

"I'll be counting the moments until then." She said, laughing at her own remark, never missing a chance to make fun of Kili's overly romantic way with words.

"I 'll hold you to that." Kili replied, the blush only worsening. "Ok, talk to you later. I love you."

"Love, bye."

"Bye." He  said before hanging up. He'd realized weeks ago that anyone else would probably be offended by the fact that she simply ended her phone conversations with just "love" instead of the full "I love you," but Kili knew her better. Her affections didn't lie so heavily in her words, but in her actions.

"Aren't you just the most love struck dolt. You look like a teenager." Dis said, laughing as she said it. Thorin was chuckling as well.

"Mum, I'm  twenty-five." Kili half whined, slouching against the wall .

"You should see him when we're with Tauriel, especially at the shooting ranges." Fili said, ignoring his brother's protests to 'shut up,' reminding him very much of when he was a teenager. "I can  barely get his eyes for a moment he's so taken by he r."

Kili groaned and left the kitchen towards the front door. "We are done having this conversation."

"Kee, you don't have your licensee yet!" Fili said, having to raise his voice.

Kili didn't hesitate to open the door and walk out. "Then I'll just have to chance it! Or wreck your car ! "

"But you don't have the-" Fili  stopped, finding that his keys were no longer in his pocket." Kili!"   



	8. In Which Tauriel Meets the Family

"Fee!" Kili shouted from their shared room.

"What?" Fili answered from the kitchen. It was Friday and  he was preparing some dessert, his usual.

Kili popped in from the hallway and leaned on the bar counter that separated them. "Do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight?"

Fili looked up from what he was doing and gave his little brother a playfully questioning look. Tauriel must be staying over, which made sense since she lived so out of the way and was staying so late. With archery practice the next day, they might as well go together .

"Only if you two promise not to touch my side of the room with your lovey-dovey rainbows and magic unicorns." Fili replied, wiggling his fingers at his baby brother to emphasize his point.

Kili rolled his eyes. Although his older brother loved Tauriel, he knew that Fili wasn't too fond of how their relationship sometimes invaded his personal space. 

"We're hardly ' lovey-dovey,' Fee. And the term 'magic unicorn' is redundant as well as grammatically incorrect. All unicorns are magical." Kili said, shaking his head as if he were imparting actual knowledge unto the other.

"If this is the conversation we're going to be having, I might as well pack a bag to sleep over at mum's."

"Great idea!" Kili said, leaving his brother to his baking and retreating back to their room.

Looking it over, he found himself nitpicking in a way he hadn't in a long time. He'd spent about an hour straightening up his side of the room and was nearly done; he couldn't have his girlfriend overnight with his  room its usual mess. Maybe if they spent the night at each other's more often, it wouldn't be a problem, but this was different, he supposed.

Tonight, he would spend some time with Tauriel before dinner, head over with Fili to their mum's place, have Tauriel meet nearly his entire family, and come back home to do god knows what in his bedroom - alone  in the apartment  if  Fili  was being serious about staying with their mother and uncle for the night. Not that he  was hell-bent on doing anything too intimate tonight, he  just wanted everything to be comfortable and casual. 

I t was the just the 'alone' part that got him anxious. Intimacy with a woman was not hing foreign to  him by far, but  they hadn't yet talked about where they wanted their physical relationship to be. He'd specified early on that he wanted to take things slow, now he wasn't too sure what steps they should take when. Was he over thinking this again?

His phone went off, signaling to him that Tauriel was at least parked outside their apartment complex without even reading the text .

He stepped out of his room to see Fili already at the door, greeting Tauriel in his apron. She looked up at  Kili  when he entered the living room and smiled that smile she reserved only for him, wry and sweet all at once. He felt his feet move on their own, his worries gone for the  time being.

"Evening, my star." He said, pulling her into a gentle kiss. Before Tauriel could say anything, Fili spoke up.

"And you don't call that lovey-dovey?" He questioned, making his way back to the kitchenette.

"No, I call it 'mind your own business.'" Kili countered.

"We share this flat! And it's not like I'm spying on you. And neither of you are shy."

"Have I walked in on an argument?" Tauriel asked, seating herself on the nearest arm of the couch, effectively bringing her height leveled with Kili's.

"Nothing out of the norm, really." Kili answered." Fili's just getting sick of us is all. Thinks we're annoying, like those couples in the movie theatre that cuddle and call each other pet names."

"You call each other pet names! And you're constantly cuddling." Fili  began to argue.

"I wouldn't say constantly." Tauriel said.

"What do you call that? What you're doing right now?" Fili asked, pointing between them. At the moment, Tauriel was sitting and Kili  was standing very close to her, their shoulders touching and their hands clasped. When the couple looked at each other and laughed, Fili made the assumption that they hadn't even noticed the other's proximity.

"I wouldn't call this cuddling," Kili said, "but just for the sake of argument, I'll agree with your rash accusation. So we're close, but we don't have pet names."

"What was that you called her just a minute ago? Your star?" Fili said, stressing the last word.

"Hardly a pet name." Kili defended. "It's like calling her 'love,' or calling you 'mate.'"

"You never call me mate." Fili  made a face at the term. "And I've heard you call Tauriel all sorts of things." He was about to give up on the argument all together, that is, before seeing Kili's face redden.

Tauriel took notice as well. "Wait, what else does he call me?"

Fili's  eye widened. "You mean you don't know? He only says that stuff when you're not around?" He laughed, never shying away from the opportunity to embarrass his brother.

"What does he say about me?" Tauriel asked, extremely amused. Seeing that Kili  was now trying to retreat, she hooked her arm around him and kept him close, only making him more red in the face.

"Should I get his poetry notebook?" Fili asked, wrapping up in the kitchen.

"You're writing poetry?" Tauriel beamed.

Kili tried struggling out of his girlfriend's iron grip and looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time, we really should be going! It'll take us at least twenty minutes to get there, and we don't want to be late-" He was cut short by Tauriel jabbing her fingers into his ribs, effectively disarming him,  ticklish  as he was. A moment later he was unceremoniously flopped onto the couch and fighting for his dignity.

Fili, who would normally join in, knew where this would lead - he'd seen this evolve from play to foreplay - hurried to break them up.

Succeeding, now sitting between them, he told  Kili  to get his shoes on. The younger brother meandered back into their room to do so, leaving  Fili and Tauriel to themselves. They stood and migrated to the door,  Fili  grabbing his keys from a hook on the wall.

"Just so you know," Tauriel began, "Being able to be like this... carefree, and maybe even ' lovey-dovey ,' I haven't had that luxury in a long  time. I'm just saying I trust you, so don't be so grumpy about having to deal with us."

Fili smiled, having felt that trust before and appreciating it now. "Well, you can trust me with anything, sister." he grinned, adding his own nickname for her.

…

Family night was indeed what Kili had described it to be. Loud, crowded, and utterly charming.

"Don't let him fool you, lass, he wasn't born with his boyish charm. We had to drill into his thick skull!" he one named Bofur had said to  Tauriel  while she was meeting everyone. She couldn't remember their relation, or if there was one, but he was definitely one of the loudest in the bunch.

There were relatives as well as close friends who either also worked in the family business or were affiliated with it through their own business. Tauriel expressed how familiar she was with these types of relationships, her legal guardian a CEO himself.

Thorin was surprisingly well behaved when the topic of her legal guardian came up.

"Thranduil  Greenleaf?" Gloin said in disbelief. "I've been in the works to make partner with The Mirkwood  Enterprises recently, and Thorin has had his own bouts with him in the past. What a coincidence."

"You're making partner with Mirkwood?" Thorin asked. "This is news to me."

"I wasn't interested until a few weeks ago, Thranduil himself had to convince me." Gloin explained, having had nearly the same prejudices against Mirkwood Ent. as Thorin .

"Really? And he was logical enough to convince you? Whenever we tried to make deals, he always wanted something completely unreasonable." Thorin answered, trying his best not to sound terribly  disdainful in front of his youngest nephew's girlfriend.

"As I recall," Balin chimed in, "He was plenty reasonable, you were just very stubborn."

All laughed but Dwalin, Balin's younger brother, who Tauriel could only assume was Thorin's right hand man.

Dori started a poker game later, which Gandalf fully approved of. Kili  and Fili stayed very away from the game, retreating to the kitchen to find their cousins talking.

"Gimli, at your service." The red headed cousin said, boisterously  introducing himself to Tauriel. 

"Ori's my name." Ori said. 

"Good to meet you both." Tauriel said. "Although you seem familiar to me, somehow."

Fili had to stop himself from doing a spit take, which failed as well as looked terribly unnatural. Of course Tauriel had to be a hyper observant cop, they were lucky they got away with spying on their first date at all. Both Kili and Tauriel gave him a look as he sputtered back into the conversation. 

He coughed into his hand before starting. "I swallowed wrong, and um, Gimli gets that a lot. Looks familiar to just about everyone."

"What? I've never heard that." Kili disagreed.

"Well, then you haven't been paying attention." Fili countered. "Right, cousin?"

"...Yeah." Gimli said, trying to sound genuine, playing along. He changed the subject as quickly as he could. "So, Tauriel, tell us about yourself."

They spent a good while talking with the cousins before Kili and Tauriel were separated somehow, people pulling them every which way. Eventually, Tauriel found herself with Dis, Kili's mother seeking some time away from the crowd and outside onto the patio .

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." Dis said, taking a seat and encouraging Tauriel to do the same. "Kili doesn't shut up about you."

"I don't know why he's like that." Tauriel said, a little embarrassed. "At least he stopped showering praise to my face, it was getting ridiculous."

"He's just happy is all." Dis said, beaming. "He's happier than I've seen him in a long time."

Tauriel was thankful that they were facing the night sky instead of the well lit house behind them, sure that she was a shade more red than normal. She was just as thankful for the honesty, and wanted to be honest herself.

"I keep hearing that, but I can't say I don't feel the same. I don't think I've ever been happier then I am now." Tauriel decided to say, satisfied with the look of pride Dis now wore. 

The elder smiled wide while a quiet moment passed between them. "You know, " she said, breaking the silence, "Kili was never this careful with any of his relationships. I'm wondering if he's starting to worry too much."

"About what?"  Tauriel asked, having little idea as to where this conversation was going.

"About little things, I suppose. Just days ago, he didn't want to ask you to come here, afraid you'd be scared away."

Tauriel shrugged. "That's exactly what I was worried about when he met my brother. Though, Legolas was in earnest trying to scare him away. He doesn't like that I'm dating. Its like he's a teenager again, overly protective and incredibly rude."

"I know how older brothers are, I had two when I was growing up." Dis said, shaking her head at distant memories. "Don't tell him I said this, but I think Kili means to keep you, so he's taking all the precautions he can to make sure he doesn't push you away."

"Believe me, I'm not sure he could push me away if he wanted to." Tauriel said, looking up at the stars.  


…

After a few hours into the party, Kili had managed to injure himself in a rather brutal arm wrestling match against Dwalin, which he only realized was a terrible idea after the fact. Tauriel took that as a sign that they should head out soon and started looking for  Fili .

"You leaving? So soon?" He said, hugging her goodbye anyway. 

"It's 11:00 and we have practice tomorrow to get up early for." Tauriel said. "And Kili wants to watch a movie."

"I told him not to touch any of my stuff."  

"I'll hold him to it." She said, turning and making her way back to the living room.

…

"Kili." Thorin said, handing him an ice pack for his wrist. 

"Thanks." He supplied, shaking his wrist out before applying the ice. 

"I like her." Thorin said after a moment, earning a wide grin from his nephew. 

"Told you so." Kili replied, rather childishly.

Thorin smiled and patted Kili on the back before Tauriel  walked in. 

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Thorin said, shaking her hand. "I hope you plan on joining us again."

"I would like that very much." Tauriel replied, happily surprised that she'd gotten any interaction with Thorin at all this visit. 

After maybe ten minutes of the company saying their goodbyes, they were finally out.Tauriel was driving while Kili sat in the passenger seat holding a borrowed ice pack to his wrist.

"So, I lost track of you for a while, you weren't being hassled to much, were you?" Kili asked, knowing she'd at least had a good time judging by her mood.

"Are you kidding me? I loved it, everyone was so much fun, and not to mention all the stories I heard about you." Tauriel said, laughing at the groan that immediately came from her boyfriend.

"Well, what's a family gathering without embarrassment? Did they tell you about the time I ran my bike into a parked car?"

"There were a few of those."

When they arrived at the small flat, Tauriel made herself at home quickly, just then realizing how tired she was. Kili noticed right away, telling her to lie down while he got her some water.

"Long day, love?" He asked, bringing her a tall glass. He couldn't believe how much he loved the sight of her just relaxing in his bed. He wanted nothing more then to snuggle up to her and bury his face in her hair. Maybe he could braid it tonight.

Tauriel  "I studied, I went to work, came here. Yeah, I guess it was a long day." Tauriel sighed as she sat up to take a drink. Kili took a seat next to her on the bed, kicking his shoes off easily.

They sat together, quietly and content before Kili started babbling on about having what movie they should watch, if she wanted him to get her anything, that they had a ton of ice cream in the freezer. 

"How about we watch a movie later." Tauriel finally said as she scooted closer to him. They were finally alone, and although she'd had a long day, she'd wanted this kind of time with Kili for months now. 

Kili seemed to get the hint as his cheeks flushed, something that seemed to be happening a lot today. He was seemingly frozen in place, though his eyes remained with hers as Tauriel leaned in and kissed him. No prelude, no warning, just a chaste kiss that quickly turned into a languid one. 

Kili was surprised, but of course was complying until they separated for air. 

"You know I don't expect anything from you." Kili  said, incredibly serious.

"I know." She said."And you're amazing for it, but I want you."

And in no time at all, she had Kili 's back pressed against the mattress, pinnedthere while she was kissing him, fervently, and minutes went by long and tantalizing.

Kili's senses heightened, shock slowly ebbing away as he kissed back and held her close. Of course they'd kissed before, but this was completely new. Her body was almost entirely on top of his and they fit perfectly together. Warmth was radiating from every inch of her exposed skin and  was seeping into his own. Her weight and strength was keeping him from breaking free - not that he ever wanted to. 

Tauriel pulled back so she could see the look on his face. She saw laughter in his eyes and love in his bright smile. His hands were caressing her arms and shoulders as she moved to straddle him properly.

"Don't hold back on me." She said between kisses. She wanted to say more, she wanted him to know just how much she wanted to be with him, just how much he meant to her, but didn't know how. 

Kili seemed to understand, like he always did. "I love you." He said, not for the first time, but this, like their kissing, was different. Every other time he said it, it was either to end a phone conversation or to simply tell her when he needed her to know, as if she could forget something so personal. 

Tonight, his confession of love was everything but casual. It was grateful and full of a love for her that only Kili could possess - and was not absent of lust, to Tauriel's delight.

"I love you, too." She whispered across his lips, leaning in again for another kiss. They didn't separate for quite awhile, slowly and passionately becoming more familiar with each other's bodies then they'd ever dared before.

The next morning, Tauriel woke up early, alone and with braids in her hair. Putting on her shirt and his sweat pants, she stepped out of his room to see him making pancakes in absolutely nothing but Fili's  apron. She decided she wouldn't tell Fili about this. At least not today.


	9. In Which Fili Makes a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili brings up the idea of Tauriel moving in with he and Kili.

Thursday evening at the Durinson brother's residence had become classic routine. Thursday was the day they both worked late and came home to watch their favorite show. While Fili usually ordered take out, Kili would call Tauriel for their nightly chat before shamelessly submitting himself to an hour of the action-packed-science-fiction-drama. Some nights, Tauriel would receive another call from Kili detailing the depths of his emotions towards the episode, in which she would openly mock him before telling him that it was only a story and that he should calm down.

Tonight, however - and just after Fili had ordered their food - Kili emerged from their room with his jacket on.

"Don't be angry with me, Fee." The younger brother said, only a tiny bit wary of the possibility that Fili would actually be angry. He hastily walked all over in search of his set of keys.

Fili turned around to watch Kili over the back of the couch. "What is it? You're going out?"

"Yeah. I'm going to Tauriel's." Kili said, a bit cautiously. "I want to talk to her."

"...Do you suddenly have a phobia of phones?" Fili teased.

Kili rolled his eyes. "I just want to see her. Since archery practice has been cancelled the last two weeks and work has been heavy for both of us, I haven't seen her in a while. And remember I told you about how the suspension on the machine I don't know that name of snapped and nearly sliced my head open earlier today?"

"How could I forget, you were texting me in all caps for an hour straight." Fili said slightly in disgust. He'd have to deal with that tomorrow.

"I hardly thought anything of it until I called Tauriel just now. She said she was shot at today."

Fili took a moment before replying, "That's a rather grim coincidence."

"That's what I said! She doesn't think so, it wasn't even close to hitting her, but still. That's why I want to see her." Kili nodded. "She was very adamant about not breaking up our Thursday night, just so you know. I told her it was no big deal, I live with you."

Fili half nodded. "You have work tomorrow." He reminded Kili as the younger finally found his keys and began rummaging through the refrigerator for a snack.

"Yeah, I'll leave at four in the morning or something." He replied, stuffing food into his jacket pocket.

"Set your alarm."

"I will, I will."

"I'll text you just in case." Fili said, typing an alarm on his own phone.

"Don't watch without me. Flat law, remember?" Kili warned as he got to the door.

"Oh, come on. I won't spoil it for you." Fili said, turning the television anyway. "Send sister my love. Tell her she should just move in with us already!" He added that last part as Kili was just about to step outside.

The younger poked his head back in. "What did you just say?"

"Tell her you have my blessing. I know you hate being this far apart anyway, it would save everyone time and money." Fili said rather nonchalantly. Although he genuinely thought this was a good idea, he was now purposefully trying to fluster Kili, enjoying the flabbergasted look on his face.

Kili stammered for a moment before actually speaking. "If you were for this all this time, then learning to drive was all for nothing!"

"Not for nothing, it's a good skill." Fili laughed. "That's really all you have to say about Tauriel potentially moving in? That it was a waste for you to learn how to drive?" They both laughed at that until Fili continued. "Tell you what, instead of watching the show, I'll look for bigger apartment in the area. Or farther, whatever, maybe we'll meet in the middle. We'll need different bedrooms for sure-"

"Are you really considering this?" Kili asked, all joking aside.

Fili sighed. "Of course. Kee, you and Tauriel are extremely serious, and even if it's almost been a year, I think it's what you both want, to be closer to one another. And I like Tauriel, I wouldn't mind being her real brother-in-law."

"Oh you'd love that." Kili answered under his breath. He almost feared what Tauriel and Fili would be like under one roof, let alone related through marriage. They were that pair of friends who fondly argued over pointless things, it was their little game. They also liked to fuss over Kili, he being the youngest of the trio. More and more the idea sounded like it would work out more for Fili then it would for him.

"Don't have the nerve to pop the question just yet, brother." Kili added.

"Want me to ask for you? Better yet, Tauriel will probably be the one to go down on one knee, she wears the trousers in this relationship, doesn't she?"

"I'm leaving!" Kili said, turning to do just that.

"Maybe you share, like, one pant leg-" Fili said, getting up and walking to the doorway as Kili exited and left the door open.

"Goodbye!" Kili said as he raised his hand, still turned away and walking towards their car on the sidewalk.

"Just tell her it's an option!"

Kili turned and was now walking backwards. "Marriage or moving in?"

"Both, I suppose, if you can conjure up the nerve in two hours!"

"You're insufferable!"

"You're the one who's in love, I just live with you!"

Kili waved him off and got into their car. Seconds after he'd driven off, Fili received a text. He plucked his phone off the coffee table and saw that it was from Tauriel.

"Sorry, bro." It read.

He started tapping away at the keypad. "I don't want him calling in sick this time."

"I can't guarantee anything." She replied.

"Just make sure he has dinner, I saw him leave with just a block of cheese and a juice box."

"I love that you have juice boxes."

"It's easier then getting a whole thing of juice. Kili always leaves it in the cupboard instead of the fringe. Remember that for later."

"Lol, I'll make another note."

...

"Honey, I'm home." Kili said cheekily, getting into her apartment with his spare key.

Although she lived alone at the moment - Legolas having moved out recently because of his training up north - her apartment was bigger then the one he shared with Fili, no doubt in part by her legal guardian. Two bedrooms, two bath, a real kitchen and balcony, spacious and decorated..

"Is that the voice of my dwarven archer?" Tauriel's came from her room.

Kili grunted at the nickname lovingly given to him by the other archers in their group. He was average height more or less, but still the shortest of them all. It would render as offensive if the others didn't call themselves "elven warriors," making the whole thing "middle earth" themed, if anything. Legolas had been dubbed their "Elf Prince" while Tauriel was simply "Captain," having earned the title after some time on the team.

He made it to her doorway and bowed. "At your service."

His smile was infectious as she laid eyes on him. She got up from from her desk and hugged him tightly, her arms around his shoulders as his moved quite naturally around her middle.

"I missed you." Kili said sweetly, his lips lingering at the line of her jaw. He kissed the hollow of her ear before reaching around for her lips. His hands were pressing lightly into her back, bringing her as close he could.

"So did I." She happily reciprocated between kisses. She usually wasn't one for prolonged greetings like this, but with how long they hadn't seen each other, she felt there was an exception to be made.

When they separated, she took his hand and walked to the kitchen. "I heard you didn't have much of dinner."

"I swear, if you're not at work or with me, you're talking with Fili." Kili said as he took his coat off and hung it on the back of his chair at the table.

"He is arguably one of my closet friends." Tauriel said as she got a container of her leftovers from the fringe.

"No way, me too!" Kili joked, although it was true. "But enough about my brother. I'm sorry I haven't been around, I promise I won't wait until another mutual near death experience to come and see you."

"You know I don't mind. Much." Tauriel said. Setting a container of left over pasta on the table, she turned to retrieve a fork. Kili liked his leftovers cold for some reason, a little fact she'd picked up on earlier that year. Turning back, she saw his jacket and wondered. Checking his pockets, she found a mostly eaten block of cheese and an empty juice box.

"Thought I'd find this." Tauriel said pointedly.

Kili shrugging as he was handed the utensil and started eating what she'd set in front of him. Once she'd thrown his trash away, she visibly refrained herself from jabbing him in the side. He flinched.

"Not while I'm eating, elf!" Kili nearly shouted, both of them laughing as she retreated and took up the seat next to him.

They sat together for some time just talking about their day.

"I've been shot at before, you know." Tauriel said while reviewing her work day. "Both bullet and arrow, though the arrow was by accident."

"Not while you've been dating me. The idea is just...jarring, I guess." Kili replied in truth. "Not that I'm terribly worried about you. I suppose I should be, but you're so skilled that I wonder if anything can harm you at all. Actually, the fact that you were shot at today shatters that facade."

"The facade that I'm invincible?" Tauriel asked, looking amused by her smile.

"Exactly."

"Well, it's pretty much the opposite for me. I know how fragile you are."

"Fragile?" Kili feigned being hurt. "I think the word you're looking for is 'rugged.'"

"As 'rugged' as you think you are, you're quite prone to injury, especially since I've met you."

Kili laughed, then shrugged. "Can't deny that. I still have the mark from that snake bite on my leg."

Once Kili was done eating, Tauriel got her jacket from the living room. "Let's go up on the roof, we'll review the constellations and see if you remember anything I taught you last time."

"Not likely." Kili said, doubting himself. He could never remember everything she told him, though he did pick up enough. He grabbed his coat and followed her out of her apartment and down the hall to the stairs.

...

After Kili had guessed a few constellations, and gotten one or two of them right, the couple lay together in peace staring up into the sky. Kili had and arm wrapped around Tauriel's shoulders while she had an arm around his middle.

"Remember the first time we talked about stars?" Kili asked, his voice a gruff whisper in the still air.

"And 'fire' moons?" Tauriel teased.

"'Fire moon' sounds better then 'blood moon.' Anyway, you remember. That first day out for coffee after practice."

"I remember Fili being wary of me." 

Kili laughed. "Well now look at him, we totally showed him, showed 'em all."

Tauriel hummed in agreement and tiredly turned her head into his chest, closing her eyes.

It was moments like these that Kili found his thoughts settle. There was nothing that he needed to think about, he only needed to admire what was immediately in front of him.

Quite suddenly, however, a thought did come to his mind. He sighed softly, wanting to ask, but not knowing exactly how.

Tauriel hummed in question, knowing he had something more to say.

"So..." Kili mumbled close to her ear. "Fili has...given us his blessing."

"...For what, exactly?" Tauriel mumbled into his chest.

He took a deep breath before answering. "For moving in together. Fili's looking for a place as we speak." Kili turned slightly so that he could see her face. "I would like it very much if you would consider living with us."

"Sounds like Fili would like it too." Tauriel said, a bit more awake now. There was a smile on her lips, always a good sign.

Kili cracked a wide smile. "Not as much as me. But yes, he's the one who brought it up."

"Is it because you had to miss your Thursday together?" Tauriel laughed softly at the sentiment of a grumpy Fili slumped on the couch with his lap top. 

"More because of the money I'm wasting driving up here all the time."

That made Tauriel laugh. After a quiet moment, she sat up fully and set her gaze on him. He was beautiful, especially in the light of the moon. Her eyes lingered on him before she said anything. "That would be quite a change."

"One I'm willing to make with you." He said, warmly taking her hand in both of his. "Don't you think it would work?"

"Oh. It would work, and well." She said, looking at their hands together. She brought one of his hands to her lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled. "This should be fun."

Kili was silent for a beat, unwilling to assume anything. He propped himself up with his free arm. "Is that a yes?"

She turned that same hand she held and kissed his palm. "What do you think?"

Kili let out a breath he'd apparently been holding. "I think you've gone mad, saying 'yes' to moving in with a reckless kid like me."

"Have you not noticed how reckless I can be at times? Especially when it comes to you?"

"Especially." Kili whispered, smiling uncontrollably as he ended their banter there, leaning up to kiss her. She leaned down and pressed him back down against the quilt underneath them, Kili's hands wove around to her back as soon as they hit the surface.

After some blissful time of exploration of lips on skin and hands pretty much everywhere, Kili pulled away for breath. "Fili's not going to let me call in sick tomorrow." He said, voicing his desires without specifically mentioning he'd like to stay the night.

"I told him I couldn't guarantee your timely return." She said, which really meant "I don't care."

Kili breathed heavily, his fingers idly playing with her hair as he thought. He shook his head slightly, thinking of how mad Fili is going to be when the car isn't in the driveway tomorrow morning. "I'm sure he'll understand."


	10. In Which Fili is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is sick, Kili gets a promotion, and it's Tauriel's day off. There's a lot of back story here, and most of it is Tauriel and Fili bonding.

The day felt strange from the moment Tauriel woke up. Not because they were still settling into the new apartment - evident by the various boxes still scattered around the place - but because Kili was getting ready for work very early in the morning while Fili was the one calling in sick.

"Kili...?" She said, slowly rising from the warmth of their bed.

The man in question came in from the hallway at the sound of his name. "Good morning, sweetheart. Go back to sleep." He said this while donning a neck tie and walking over to her from across the room. He bent down to kiss her cheek and gently push her back into the blankets.

She relented, but not without noticing his state of dress. "Where are you going off to in a tie and dress pants?"

"Noticed my new trousers? Aren't they nice?" Kili said, grinning as he finished with his tie and rummaged around the closet for his jacket. "Didn't I tell you? I'm meeting with Thorin today regarding training, new job opportunity and all. Oh, and Fili's still sick, so I've got him propped up on the couch with plenty of soup and movies to the last the day without me."

"You do realize I can take care of him, it's my day off." Tauriel said, propping herself up with her elbows.

"Which is precisely why I made the job easier for you." Kili replied, looking around for his wallet and keys. "Also, I made pancakes, so help yourself."

Tauriel looked at his phone, it was still sitting on the bedside table, and glanced at the time. 6:00 am it read, to her surprise. "When did you make pancakes?"

"An hour ago. Fili woke me and I couldn't go back to sleep. It's his favorite comfort food anyhow. I was hoping I wouldn't wake you." Kili said as he sat next to her on the bed. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "You're usually such a light sleeper, I'm surprised you didn't notice I was gone sooner. Must have been exhausted, I hope work isn't stressing you out."

"It's fine, just the first week on the squad is all. Still getting used to everything." Tauriel said in response to his concern. "You concentrate on doing a good job today. When are you getting back home?"

"I shouldn't miss dinner." He leaned in and they shared a sweet, albeit quick kiss. Kili sighed in contentment, already disappointed that he'd have to wait until the evening to braid Tauriel's hair. "I better be off. Have a restful day, my love."

...

"This is my youngest nephew, Kili." Thorin said to an important looking colleague.

Kili had arrived at Thorin's place of work, which resided in a rather intimidating skyscraper that he'd only heard about from Fili. After finding his way out of the most confusing parking structure he'd ever encountered, he joined Thorin in his office where a few men - familiar and unfamiliar - were talking casually with each other over tea and coffee.

"It's good to finally meet you." The other business man, whose name was Dain, said. "I've heard a lot about you, especially from your brother. Where is he today?"

"Home, sick as a dog, has been all night." Kili replied.

"Oh, how awful. You share a flat with him, don't you?"

"Yes, have since - well, since he's worked here." Kili said, skipping the detail about Fili convincing him to move in after dropping out of college.

"Just moved to a rather nice place, too, and with his fiancé as well." Thorin added, putting a strong arm around his nephew in a prideful gesture.

Kili tried not to choke on his drink. Had Thorin just said his fiancé? Before the young trainee could even stammer a response to correct him, Dain merrily clapped their hands together for another handshake.

"Well congratulations, when's the wedding?" he asked, very excitedly.

Feeling Thorin's stare burning at the side of his face, Kili knew that he had to play along. "We...haven't planned yet. It was a rather...recent engagement." Kili finished by nervously sipping at his coffee. The other man seemed delighted as Thorin then bid him goodbye as they had work to do and ushered them away.

"Sorry I had to do that to you." Thorin said under his breath. "You'll need to be on his good side and he's very particular about first impressions."

"So you had me lie?" Kili said, trying not sound as exasperated as he was.

"It was a very good lie, by the way. He's more impressed with people in committed relationships, though I've managed to get by on his good side somehow. Thought I'd help you out."

"Um, thanks then." Kili said warily. "Will I have to make up more lies for any more important people?"

Thorin just stood there and grinned before releasing his shoulder and walking away. Kili was still waiting for an answer before realizing he had to follow. "Uncle? Uncle!"

...

"You don't get sick often." Tauriel said, keeping Fili company after they'd finished lunch.

"So you've noticed?" Fili said, coughing into his arm.

Tauriel waited a moment for him to recover. "At least you're not sick enough to feel any less sassy."

"What?" Fili laughed despite himself. "Did you just call me sassy?"

Tauriel just snickered. "Kili calls you the 'King of Sass.' Especially when you have a particular smirk on your face, like you own wherever you're going. And you strut sometimes, especially when you're wearing a suit."

"Oh my god I'm going to kill him." Fili said, groaning.

"Not in your condition you're not. Save up your strength, and then let me borrow one of your cameras." Tauriel said, smiling mischievously.

Fili laughed. "The fact that you enjoy tormenting your boyfriend just as much as I do baffles me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, all his other girlfriends sided with him. Well, the week or two they were with him."

Tauriel leaned back in her chair. "He never tells me about all that. And I'm glad, that would mean I'd have to talk about my past relationships. I'd rather it all be behind us."

"You had some bad boyfriends?" Fili asked, genuinely curious. He'd known just that much for some time now, but really knew very little details.

"The worst." Tauriel sighed in mock frustration. "I used to think I was just bad at the whole relationship thing, now I just know I'd never found the right person. They always wanted me to change in some way or another."

Fili nodded in understanding. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "Can I ask you something? About Kili?"

Tauriel was slightly surprised. "What could I possibly tell you about Kili that you don't already know?"

"Well I've never dated him, have I?" Fili countered sarcastically. 

"I'd say you're in quite the committed relationship. And you do have your designated Thursdays." Tauriel replied quickly, a wry smile on her lips. 

Fili huffed. "Well, you don't see us cuddling and calling each other pet names, do you?"

"I've seen you cuddle twice." Tauriel said, not a hint of jest in her voice.

"Shut up!" Fili laughed, remembering that when Kili was drunk he got cuddly with him for some reason, like he'd reverted back to being five years old.

Regaining some composure, he continued. "But in all seriousness, I wanted to ask if Kili ever...well, seemed self conscious to you. And I mean when you're alone together. He seems fine to me, but I was wondering what you thought."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes in thought, knowing exactly what to answer, but curious as to what brought on the subject. "In the beginning, a little. It was hard for him to let himself be close to me, literally I mean. We're fine now, obviously, but I still don't really know why it was like that at first. I'm assuming it had something to do with college?"

Fili nodded. "He still hasn't talked about it with you?"

"Well, I honestly don't think he has to. He wants to move on from....whatever happened. Would it be too much if I asked for an explanation?" Tauriel said, her voice soft in a thoughtful way. She didn't want to pry, Fili could tell, but she did want to know.

"I don't think so, at least you can hear my perspective on it." Fili sighed, pulling his blanket a little tighter around his legs. "I was in college when Kili started high school, so I didn't get to really be there for him like I had before. I kept hearing about one girlfriend after the other and I knew what he was going through. He'd always just wanted to be a man, burly and brooding, like Thorin. He never knew our father, or how gentle he was, and I wasn't much of a role model being so far away. He didn't want his masculinity being questioned - and its a shame he thought it had to be that way - so I think he hid his insecurities in serial dating."

Tauriel nodded in understanding, having lived through a version of that herself growing up with Legolas. If Fili wasn't telling her this, she wouldn't have even guessed. Kili didn't seem to have any of those insecurities now, especially when it came to masculinity. He was terribly sensitive and open about his emotions with her, and that did not at all take away from his masculine charm. It actually intensified it.

Fili continued. "I got to see him more when he got into college, but it didn't get any better there. School had never been his place, and classes there were even more stressful. I'm sure he went to a few too many parties than he should have. Too much alcohol, too many meaningless encounters with women, that's what he told me anyway. After two years, he decided not to continue at uni, so I told him to live with me and get a job in one of our shops. And I think you know the rest from there."

Tauriel took in the new information for a moment. "He told me about being depressed in college."

Fili nodded. "He didn't want to take meds, so he started training, a lot. The exercise helped, got him to think a bit clearer. And living with me helped, made us both happier, actually. He stopped dating and focused work and his sport." Fili was quiet for a moment before he took Tauriel's hand. "I'm really glad you asked him out."

Tauriel cracked a smile at that. "Your welcome. And I'm glad Kili brought you on our first hang out. You do so much for him."

Fili started coughing again, a long bout, and Tauriel got up to get his some tea. when she got to the kitchen, she heard him sputter and try to speak again.

"Wish I could do more, sister." He said, his voice raised, horse yet still strong.

Tauriel smiled at the nickname as she poured him a mug. "Why do you call me that?"

Fili coughed again, shoulders shuddering. "Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it, I was just wondering." Tauriel said as she walked back with the mug.

Fili shrugged. "I don't have any sisters, you're really the closest I'll ever get to having one. We could be in-laws, you know."

"Are you proposing I marry Kili only to become your sibling?"

Fili nodded, raised a hand from his blankets accept the tea she offered. "Yes. What other reason would be nearly as important?"

Tauriel laughed at that, the idea ridiculously amusing, of course something they'd come up with.

"So, you're proposing for Kili, on his behalf?"

Fili laughed, coughing a little after. "I told him I'd do that once!" With that, he got down on one knee and looked up at his brother's girlfriend, who was still standing. "Tauriel, would you do me the honor of becoming my brother's wife in order to legally become my sister?"

Before she could make any kind of answer, the front door opened and Kili walked in. Once he took in the scene before him, his expression was one of utter confusion. Both Fili and Tauriel burst into laughter, only confusing him further as he shut the door.

"So..." Kili started, walking up to them with a scrutinizing look on his face. "I take it you've been cheating on me," he pointed at Tauriel, then to Fili, "and you've been lying to me." He paused, bouncing on his heels. "Alright then, I'll pack my things and move back in with mother, and I'm not going to be your best man."

He began to walk off to his room when Tauriel stopped him by taking his elbow and reeling him back in.

"Stop that, we were only playing around." Tauriel explained, laughter still in her smile.

"Nothing but a sibling's love between us, Kee." Fili added.

"I see, so that's why you were on your knee before my girlfriend." Kili retorted accusingly.

"We can't explain it, you had to be there." Fili said, laughing and choking some more.

"Ugh, why are you kneeling and standing and walking about anyhow? Get back on the couch. Have you eaten at all today?"

"A little, like an hour ago."

"I'm making dinner, then." Kili said resolutely, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a chair before rolling up his sleeves.

"Wow, you're quite the caretaker." Tauriel said, sitting at the kitchen table as Fili made his way back to the couch.

"He's only like this when I'm sick." Fili said.

Tauriel shook her head. "You two really are something."

...

It was early that night when Kili had finished fussing over Fili to make him comfortable. Fili had fallen asleep watching a movie, so Kili finally retreated to his and Tauriel's room.

Clicking the door shut behind him, Kili looked at Tauriel. She was reading in bed, wearing one of his old shirts, her hair neatly cascading across a shoulder. Remembering the day he'd had, he smiled, laughing at his own past embarrassment.

"What are you smiling at?" Tauriel said, her eyes not having once glanced away from her book.

Kili walked to his side of the bed. "You wouldn't believe what Thorin made me do today."

Now Tauriel looked up. "They don't actually haze, do they?"

"If they do, then it wasn't that bad." Kili said. "But really, Thorin and I were talking to someone important, someone I need to like me for my benefit."

"Yes?" Tauriel encouraged him to go on.

"So he goes and says I've just moved in with my fiancé because the guy likes weddings and is impressed with people in committed relationships."

Tauriel's smile was priceless. "I wish I could have seen the look on your face! What did you say?"

"I had to play along, so when I asked when the wedding was, I said we didn't know yet, the engagement had been a very recent occurrence."

"Very recent." Tauriel laughed. "You know, when you walked in today, Fili was proposing that I marry you in order to become his sister-in-law."

"Oh that's what you were getting at then. What is it with my family today? Don't I get a say in when I want to be married?"

"And when do you want to be married?" Tauriel asked, not knowing herself whether or not she was being serious. She supposed she was if she'd said it allowed.

Kili stopped for a moment, realizing he actually hadn't thought about it. "I... I don't know. Not now. We've both got so much going on, hell, we've barely just moved in together."

Tauriel put her book away and turned back to him. Reaching for each other's hands, they leaned in and kissed for a few long moments before Tauriel pulled away to look him in the eye. "I agree, there's no need to rush any of this. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Kili said, a whisper across her lips.


	11. In Which Things Get a Little Dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili has a bad nightmare after falling asleep in the ER. The brothers have a nice long conversation and Tauriel is in for a few days of leave from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that I'm terrible at describing important details such as bullet wounds because I have done no research on the subject. Let's just pretend Tauriel's injury isn't terrible and she can walk of the hospital a couple of hours after surgery. Yes, let's.

Kili could hardly open his eyes. Darkness encompassed him just as wholly as the unrelenting sounds of war. His hearing was going in and out, the enemies' battle cries ear splitting while the clashing noises of metal on flesh were incessant.

He thought he heard his name being called, but still could not open his eyes. As the wounded warrior tried to get up and move towards the voice calling to him, he realized that he could barely move a muscle and was having trouble breathing. The air was hot and horrid smelling and he was sure something had pierced his chest. He heard the voice again and this time he knew it to be Fili.

The younger brother tried calling out, but could not make a sound louder then a raspy whisper. He tried and tried again, trying to make out Fili's name until blood escaped his lips and splattered onto his chin. Struggling to breathe, sputtering from the blood in his throat, he desperately wanted to call out to Tauriel as well.

After long moments of trepidation, barely hanging onto his consciousness, he no longer heard his name being shouted in the distance. What had happened to his brother? And where was Tauriel?

Kili woke with a start. Breathing heavily, he needed a second to take in his surroundings before realizing he'd fallen asleep in the hospital - the ER's waiting room to be exact. He slowly sat up in his chair after recognizing that the ache in his chest was due to the awkward position he'd fallen asleep in, his left side leaning into the blunt edge of his chair's arm.

Rubbing the sore spot on his chest, he looked around for Fili. He knew his brother had to be here somewhere, remembering now that they had both rushed over as soon as they had gotten word of Tauriel's injury, but the lingering despair from his shockingly realistic dream had left an incredibly bad taste in his mouth. Not a minute later, Fili walked into the waiting room with two bottles of water and a few snacks. Kili sighed, relieved beyond common reason to see his brother.

As soon as Fili saw that his little brother was awake and noticed the wariness in his expression, he immediately became concerned and hurried his walk.

"Hey, sorry." Fili said apologetically, gingerly sitting in the chair beside Kili.

"For what?" Kili asked, confused by his reaction.

Fili blinked, pausing for a split second before rummaging around his back pack for something. "Well, normally I'd ask why you're crying, but seeing as your girlfriend was just shot in the stomach, I'd say that's a pretty good excuse." Fili winced at himself before handing Kili a tissue. "Sorry, that was harsh to say."

"But it's true." Kili said somberly, taking the tissue and drying his eyes, not having even noticed he'd been crying. His hands were shaking, no doubt something Fili had also noticed. "But that's not the reason for this."

"...What else is on your mind?" Fili asked, his voice soft, full of compassion. He never liked seeing his brother in distress and wanted to help him anyway he could, even if he was also a bit shaken by their current situation.

Kili leaned down with his elbows balancing on his knees, his head hung low for a moment. He raised his tear glazed eyes to his brother's, the fear from his nightmare still fresh in his mind. "I just woke up from the worst dream I've ever had in my life."

Fili nodded in understanding. "What was it about?"

Kili's breathing was starting to become erratic, remembering the horrid details. He took a few deep breaths before confessing. "I...I was dying. In a war, a battlefield. I could hardly see anything, but I heard all of it. You and Tauriel were there, but I couldn't find either of you...it was horrible."

"Did you feel pain?" Fili asked.

"Could hardly breath, but the worst part was..." Kili paused, realizing the gravity of what he was about to say. ..."dying alone, not being able to say goodbye."

Fili cursed under his breath. He took Kili's shoulder and pulled him into a side embrace, their chairs only allowing as much. Kili rested his head in the crook of Fili's neck, just breathing deeply. Kili used to hate when his brother had to comfort him like this, it made him feel like a child. Now, however, something felt different. Instead of feeling shame, he felt relief. He'd really been scared for both of their lives.

"I'm really sorry you had to...go through that." Fili said, holding his brother as close as he could with one arm. After a moment, he took out his phone with his free hand. "Maybe it means something."

"What?" Kili mumbled.

"Dying in your dreams, maybe it means something. I'm sure there are articles about it online."

Kili nodded slowly, lifting himself to sit upright. Silent tears were still falling from his eyes and down his face. He wanted it to stop, he felt better now knowing that none of his dream had been real.

But now that he was back to his senses, he was worrying about Tauriel in the ER. These kind of violent injuries were both common and rare in her line of work, crime could be extremely unpredictable. Tauriel was good at her job, one of the best, and was hardly ever injured. He and Fili both had been shocked after getting the call from the hospital at midnight, he'd nearly fallen asleep waiting for her to come home. It was now very early in the morning they still hadn't heard much about her condition.

"Ok, interesting, relevant." Fili muttered as he scrolled through a webpage.

"What?" Kili asked.

"It says that dreaming of your death, at least similar to the way you described, can mean that big changes are about to happen in your life." Fili explained. "That makes sense."

Kili gave Fili a tired look that told him to elaborate.

"Well, you are thinking of asking Tauriel the big question, aren't you?" He continued, confident in his theory.

Kili stared at his brother in slight disbelief. "I'm not even going to ask you how you know that." Kili finally said, too tired to argue or to investigate. His brother was intuitive, he was fine with leaving it at that. "I've never talked about this with anyone."

"Well, this is a good time." Fili suggested. "And you talk to me about everything, I'm almost offended you haven't brought it up yet." That earned him a punch in the arm. "You haven't even talked to Tauriel about marriage?"

"Of course we have, but casually, and not in a while." Kili answered a bit defensively.

"Afraid she'll decline?" Fili asked.

Kili shook his head. "No, not at all. Even if she said no, it would probably just be to hold it off, not to break up or anything dramatic." Kili paused, thinking for a long while before speaking again. "I guess just don't know if we should actually do it."

Fili nodded, though did not understand fully. "Why not?"

The younger man sighed. "I want to be her husband. I really do, just the thought makes me...giddy, for the lack of a better word." The small smile on his lips faded just so. "But at the same time, I don't want anything to change. We have a good thing going, I don't want to ruin it."

Fili let that sink in, leaning forward in his seat, contemplating Kili's words. "So, you think married life will be really different?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know. I always hear how different it is, how different it's suppose to be, and how people change after they make everything 'official.' A lot of people-"

"Hold on." Fili interrupted, visibly surprised at what was coming out of his brother,s mouth. "You and Tauriel are not like 'a lot of people.' And don't listen to them anyway, only you two can decide what your life is going to be like." Fili shook his head with a wry smile on his face, looking at Kili. "You're 25 year old, for gods sake. You're so young."

"You think we should wait?" Kili asked, wanting a truthful answer from his most trusted confidant.

Fili put his hands up like he would in surrender. "I think you should do whatever the hell you want. Whatever feels right. Because you two..." Fili looked his brother in the eye, "...you're all that's right in the world."

Kili smiled wide, deeply humbled by Fili's highest regard and unabashed love.

There was content silence between them before the youngest spoke his mind once more. "If Tauriel and I do end up getting married...you won't kick us out, will you?"

Fili laughed. "I was afraid you'd kick me out."

"Living with you is something I definitely don't want changing," Kili assured him. "I've loved living with you, you're my rock. And even though I have Tauriel now, I'm scared that without you, I'll slip into that dark place again...only you've been able to get me out of it." He paused on a serious note before adding on, "Not to mention Tauriel loves living with you, too. And you both just love tormenting me."

They both laughed.

Fili took Kili's shoulder in a firm grip. "I always be here for you, little brother."

"Thank you." Kili said wholeheartedly.

A nurse came into the waiting room and asked for Kili. He stood immediately in answer and was told to follow. Fili got up as well and they were escorted to the room Tauriel was now resting in.

They went in and were informed that she could leave as soon as she was awake and ready. Tauriel had her eyes closed, but Kili knew she was awake. He took the few steps that were between them and clasped her left hand in on of his. Her eyes opened and swiveled up to look at him. The corners of her lips twisted up slightly as she gripped his hand.

"Hey, baby." Kili said tenderly.

"Hey." She said. She noticed the redness around his eyes, how they were glazed over with moisture. He must be exhausted. "Did I wake you?" She asked, reaching out to nudge her boyfriend's chin with her curled knuckles.

Both brothers laughed, glad she was still in good humor.

"Thank God you're alright." Kili said, laughter lingering in his voice as he lent down to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Of course she's alright, never doubted it for a moment." Fili said. "How are you feeling, sis?"

"Sore, since I'm on painkillers, but fine." Tauriel answered, sitting up fully. She winced as she felt the new sensation of stitches. Kili immediately looked worried again.

"Got a new scar?" Fili asked excitedly.

"I'll show you when I'm wearing pants." Tauriel said, a triumphant grin on her face. She and Fili had bonded very early in their friendship over scars. Legolas thought they were mad for taking pride in them.

"That reminds me..." Tauriel began. "I had plans with Legolas tomorrow...I guess now it's later today. Before you leave, I want to take a picture in here, give him a heart attack."

"Oh God yes." Fili said. "Can I be in it?"

"I'll take it." Kili said, getting his phone ready. 

He and Fili had made somewhat of a game out of messing with Legolas. Whether it was photo-bombing, some harmless prank here or there, they tried their hardest to outsmart the blonde as frequently as they could. Although, the job was not without retaliation, Legolas was craftier then he seemed.

"Got it." Kili said. He laughed at the picture he'd taken after tapping on the icon to make it full screen. Tauriel and Fili made it look as if they were in any normal place, in turn making it terribly out of place.

Tauriel took his phone and started typing out a message. "Hey Legs, had to go to the hospital today because of some bloody bullet wound, lol. Want to meet at my place l8r? Tauriel."

She read the text out Lois and sent it, sending Fili into fits of laughter.

"Guess I'll be bed ridden for a few days." Tauriel sighed, mourning the loss of being able to be physically active.

"Oh that's just the worst, you get to sit in bed and watch TV and not work for days, such a bummer." Fili said, his tone drought with sarcasm.

"And you won't be going to archery practice this week." Kili said. "So neither will I. Got to stay home and wait on you hand and foot."

He was at her side again, holding her hand. She looked at him and could see the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of doting on her so directly.

"Lucky me." Tauriel said, smiling in full.

Just then, Kili's phone rang. He brought it up to see a very strange picture of Legolas he'd taken mid-sneeze, the name "Olympian" on his caller ID. He laughed, having completely forgotten about the odd picture.

"Wonder if he's calling for an ambulance, heart attack and all." Fili said, laughing at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rarity, but the next chapter is actually a direct continuation of this one 0.o woah super weird 
> 
> Also, I just wanted to mention that the thing about dying in your dreams is real. I just had that kind of dream, and it really shook me up. I hope y'all have nice dreams tonight :)
> 
> PS, I'm totally bullshitting all this romantic relationship stuff, I know nothing about this kind of thing, so I hope I'm pulling it off realistically. Brothers I have experience with, but not romance. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. In Which Kili Makes a Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the last chapter. Tauriel continues to recover from her injury, Kili is the ever doting boyfriend, Legolas is the overbearing brother, and Fili is Fili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to be continuing this, but not in a while as real world responsibilities such as college and job and things take precedence. Thank you wonderful reader. For making this AU so much fun to write, I'll be thinking about the continuation throughout the hiatus! So enjoy this extra long chapter :)

It was two days after that Tauriel was allowed to go home. It was late in the evening when Kili was able to retrieve her, given her meds and careful instructions on what she was and was not allowed to do for a certain amount of weeks.

After making sure Tauriel was comfortable, Kili idly sat at his desk, having decided that he would take work off for the next week in order to take care of his injured girlfriend. He was in no hurry to rest up, and after the last dream he'd had, he really didn't feel like sleeping.

"You don't have to stay up just because I am." Tauriel said, having noticed how tired Kili looked as he tried straightening up his desk. Despite having gone straight to bed after they'd gotten home just an hour ago, she was wide awake.

"Who needs sleep?" Kili mumbled incoherently, lazily quoting one of his favorite songs in a pointless and half hearted attempt to argue.

"Someone who's going to be taking attentive and loving care of me while I rot in this apartment after having been wounded in battle." She said very matter-of-factly.

Kili twisted in his chair and looked at her with a half smile. "Well when you say it like that..."

Having obviously lost a battle of wits in record time, he still remained at his desk, looking at its disarray of papers and folders. "I don't think I'm cut out for my job." He said quietly, without giving much thought to it.

Tauriel's mood shifted at his distanced tone. He hadn't actually talked much about his new job since receiving it, let alone his insecurities about it. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't had much time to themselves for some weeks now with both of their jobs being so demanding.

Tauriel decided to pursue this topic, not wanting him to fall asleep distraught. "What makes you feel that way?"

"The...formality of it all, I guess." Kili tried to explain. "I'm a sportsman, and a metal worker. I've never had to manage finances or organize shipments. I'd much rather work with my hands then pencil push all day."

At that, he sighed heavily, raising a hand to his mussed head of hair before he continued. "They want me to cut my hair to look more professional, and I have to wear that suit five days a week."

"I thought you liked your suit." Tauriel said.

"So did I, but not all the time, apparently."

"Is that all?" She pressed on, not meaning to sound condescending, she was simply trying to have him get all of his frustrations out.

"I...I don't know. I should be feeling grateful. Finally, our family business is back to being successful like back in the day. And I can't say I'm under a lot of pressure to do extremely well or to be some sort of prodigy leader, that's all on Fili's shoulders, next in line for ownership and all." He paused, trying to get to the point. He slumped down in his chair rather ungracefully. "I guess it's just an adjustment."

"A lot of big adjustments." Tauriel amended, reassuring him that she understood his frustrations. "See what happens in time. If it's still unsettling, I'm sure Thorin won't forbid you to quit."

Kili gave a small breath of laughter. "Maybe. But like my mother always says, 'Durinson's don't quit.' Maybe that's the pressure I'm feeling, the phantom words of my mother shaming me into perseverance."

Tauriel smiled at his words, happy that he was at least in good humor. "You could stop working all together, focus on archery, be my house husband, cook and clean while Fili and I are hard at work."

Kili gave her a playfully skeptical look, finally getting up from his chair and sitting beside her on the edge of their bed. "That sounds wonderful, darling, but aren't you afraid I'll become a 'desperate house husband?'" He was laughing at his own joke now, that brilliant smile of his reaching his eyes and making them squint slightly. "Once you leave for work, there would be no stopping the lady across the hall from jumping me, and I'd be crazy enough to give in."

Tauriel tried not to laugh. The thought of Kili cheating on her was hilarious. He was nothing if not hopelessly faithful.

"You've forgotten that I am a police officer with exceptionally good detective skills." She said, playing along. "I'd find out about your little affair quite easily. And besides, you wouldn't dare think of cheating on me if I threatened divorce."

"We'd have to be married for that to work."

"In this version of the future, we're married, 'house husband.'"

At that, Kili quickly became flustered. He still had the question of marriage on his mind and had yet to decide what to do about it. Instead of dwelling on his uncertainties further, he got up and started undressing.

"You're right, I do need sleep." He said, the playful tone he'd adopted earlier half faded from his voice. "Too tired to even banter."

Tauriel gave him an understanding look.

"You staying up?" He asked.

She sighed. "Might as well try and sleep. It's a part of healing, isn't it?"

"A big part." Kili agreed. After he'd gotten on a tank top to sleep in, he turned off the light and climbed into bed, careful not to jostle her end too much. He waited for her to settle into a laying position before wrapping himself snugly around her, an arm gently embracing her middle while one of his legs settled between both of hers. He kissed her temple before she turned to face him, tenderly kissing him on the lips while her hand smoothed it's way up his arm.

Kili sighed contently after pulling away. "Maybe you're what keeps my nightmares away." He mused, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

"Why is that?" Tauriel asked, matching his volume.

"I fell asleep in the waiting room and had a terrible dream. Maybe it was partly because you weren't there. You know, I can't remember the last time I fell asleep without you near me." He smiled that lopsided way of his. "Maybe I'm a little addicted."

"To sleeping near me?" She asked. He shrugged, making her laugh lightly. "Maybe I am too." Tauriel added before receiving a kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Thank you, for listening to me complain about my job." Kili continued. "I really shouldn't be complaining, but I feel better now that I've talked about it. It'll probably be fine."

"Isn't that my job?" Tauriel replied. "Aren't we supposed to talk to each other about our problems? No matter how small? We can't be a team if we don't understand one another."

"Right." Kili said, a small smile on his lips at the thought of them being a 'team.' That particular term was special to him, it's how they'd started out, as team members in archery. Now they were in love and living together, a team of two ready to take on the world with all of it's challenges and uncertainties.

"I guess we just haven't talked in a while." He continued.

"Well, we'll have plenty more talks during my recovery." Tauriel said, sighing lightly. "That's one good thing that'll come out of this week."

"Besides your actual recovery?" Kili scoffed.

"Yes, besides that, that's not important." She waved off, sarcasm thick in her voice.

Kili shook his head slightly against the pillow. "I know you're joking." But I almost lost you last night. Determined now to settle down for the night, he nuzzled into neck, kissing her there. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said only after a split second, having become accustomed to their nightly ritual. It used to be hard for her to say it out loud, now she was grateful for how easy it had become.

So Kili tried to relax, ridding himself of any further thoughts as he listened to Tauriel's breathing even out . And soon, he was in a dreamless sleep.

...

When he woke, the room was filled with the sunlight of an afternoon and he hoped to god Fili had explained his absence for him at work.

Groggily sitting up, the first thing he noticed was Tauriel's absence from bed. He wondered if she'd needed help getting up and felt a little guilty that he'd slept through her leaving.

Listening carefully, he heard voices coming from outside the hall, the bedroom door slightly ajar. Tauriel was laughing lightly - a sound he would never mistake for any other - and then he heard a lower voice. Legolas must have stopped by after all.

Remembering his state of undress as he stood, Kili pulled on a new shirt and shorts and combed a hand through his unruly hair before walking out into the living room.

Just as he'd predicted, Tauriel and her brother were chatting away in the living room. He looked at the clock and noticed the time was 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Well if it isn't the dwarfish archer, risen from slumber." Legolas greeted him.

"Good tidings to you as well, Prince of the Silver medal, I mean, the Woodland realm." Kili countered, relying on one of his default insults, too tired to think of anything incredibly new.

"Still not offended by that!" Legolas said, a bewildered look on his face.

"Can we go one day without this?" Tauriel said, actually sounding a bit irritated with them. She usually didn't mind their rivalry and was grateful that they could stand each other at any capacity, really. She was also aware that insults could actually be construed as endearment, in their own weird way, but today she had little patients for their debacles.

Without another word, both Kili and Legolas looked at each other seriously for a beat, nodding silent in agreement that, yes, they could go one day without being complete dicks to each other. For Tauriel's sake.

"Good to see you, Legolas." Kili amended.

"You too, it's been a while." Legolas promptly replied.

Tauriel was silently amazed by the exchange, seeing the power in her injury and the potential in abusing it.

"Actually, Kili," Legolas began as Kili headed to the kitchen. "I've just met someone who says he's your cousin."

"Really?" Kili answered, spinning around to face the blond from behind the kitchen counter. "Small world, but I do have a lot of cousins."

"His name is Gimli." Legolas further explained.

"Gimli?" Kili repeated. He laughed. "He's my youngest cousin. How on earth did you two meet? He's a regular lumberjack of a man, I can't imagine you two being on the same planet let alone running into each other."

"Right?" Legolas agreed. "It's a long story. A group of ally corporations along with my father's are participating in these team building groups. At least one person from every different company is in each group."

"Interesting. So you got talking and I was mentioned in there somewhere? How does that eve come up?" Kili had now abandoned the kitchen, invested in the conversation.

"Gimli recognized my name from talking with Tauriel, he mentioned he'd met you at a family gathering of sorts?" Legolas looked at Tauriel for confirmation.

"Yeah, I remember meeting him now." She chimed in. "He's almost out of college, but works full time for his father's lumber business. He's a heck of guy, best when it comes to drinking games."

"I'll remember that." Her brother said. "This is a long term program, so we'll be traveling a lot together on assignments."

"Sounds like quite the quest." Kili remarked before laughing. "Glad we're not business partners!"

Surprisingly, hours went by with minimal name calling or teasing when it came to the two men. Tauriel wasn't fool enough to think it would be like this all the time, but there was hope that they could at least enjoy each other's company once and a while. And maybe Legolas befriending Gimli would bridge the gap even more. Only time would tell.

The group was talking about ordering dinner when Fili came back from work. The elder of the Durinson brothers made his way over to Tauriel first, kissing her cheek and asking how she felt. When he was satisfied by her adamant "I'm fine," he turned his attention to their guest.

"Hey, Leggy." The mustached blond greeted happily.

"Fili." The other blond replied curtly. Fili always acted familiar with him, he couldn't tell if it was to throw him off or if he was just being nice. It could easily be both.

Fili then turned to his brother. "Kee, I told Thorin about what happened, he's cool with you taking the week off."

"Brilliant, thanks." The younger said, relieved. "I woke up really late today and didn't think of calling."

Fili nodded. "I figured. Dain sends his regards, hope's the fiancé isn't in too much pain."

"Fiancé?" Legolas quipped, his eyes settled in a stony glad at Kili.

"Not real, that is not true, that is a lie I was forced to make!" Kili found himself stuttering. Flustering Legolas about something that wasn't really happening - yet - was not something he wanted. The time would come when he could break the news to Tauriel's overbearing sibling and relish in the frustration it would cause him.

Tauriel, sitting snug beside Kili on the couch, couldn't help but laugh at the way her boyfriend had reacted to Legolas.

"It's a long story." Kili said, sliding his arms around Tauriel's shoulders and squeezing lightly, chuckling at himself along with her.

"Uncle Thorin had Kee tell an investor he was getting married to impress him." Fili explained, wanting nothing more today then to mess with Legolas, even if Kili wasn't up for it. "Thorin can be funny sometimes."

"Yeah, that's hilarious." Legolas deadpanned, obviously not as amused as his peers.

...

After dinner, Legolas left, promising to come back later in the week. Fili made the resolve to going to bed early, not having gotten a lot of sleep the night before.

So Kili and Tauriel stayed up in the living room, just talking, like they said they would the night before. He sat sideways on the couch, his back to the arm of it while her back rested on his broad chest.

"Did you get any sleep before Legolas came over?" Kili asked.

"Nodded off for an hour or two, then I was just lying in bed." She answered. "What do I have to say to convince you that I'm fine?"

"You can't convince me, not when I have instructions from the hospital about how I have to treat you for a month." Kili answered stubbornly. There was a moment of silence between them before he went on. "Look, you're always taking care of me, it's the very least I can do."

"What? Asking me incessant questions?"

"To worry about you! And my questions are relevant. And you know you like the attention." He kissed her shoulder before pulling away and finding one of her hands to hold.

"We take care of each other." She reaffirmed him.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Remember when I said that being alone was my biggest fear?"

Tauriel nodded, waiting for his to continue.

"Now my biggest fear is...well..." he thought back to the nightmare he'd had the night before. "Not being able to be with you or my loved ones. I mean, I can stand a few hours alone or going to work and doing hours of paperwork as long as I get to come back home to you and Fili."

Tauriel smiled, looking down at their entwined hands. She'd been playing with his fingers without really thinking about it. "Any other woman would be offended being grouped together with your brother, but I know just how special that makes me."

"Makes you family..." Kili said softly, his mind racing now. He could ask her here and now. He'd been waiting for the right time, and although this wasn't what he'd expected the "right time" would be like, it felt perfect.

"Tauriel..." He began, scooting away from her so that he could situate himself to face her. She turned, adjusting with him until they were comfortably facing each other. Kili immediately went for her hands and they were at once clasped together.

"Yes?" Tauriel said, encouraging him to continue his thought.

He looked up into her eyes with purpose, and she was immediately taken by the sudden change their conversation had made.

There was so much he knew he could say, but also knew that she'd heard all of it from him before. He was nowhere near nervous like he thought he'd be, just a little indecisive on how exactly he wanted to propose.

"I'm not afraid of being alone anymore, because I have you." He began. Everything went through his mind at that point. I need you. I can't live without you. I love you. "I want to marry you" was what came out, and if his honest gaze wasn't enough to convey just how much he wanted it, his sweet, brilliant smile would sell it.

Once Tauriel processed the words, the only thing she could do was smile. He hadn't asked her to marry him, he'd only told her his greatest desire in hopes that she shared it. Without hesitating she replied, "I want to marry you, too."

"Soon?" Kili said, almost too eagerly. His grip on her hands had grown much stronger, and if it weren't for her injury, he's sure he'd have lunged at her by now to shamelessly kiss her senseless.

Having a similar feeling, Tauriel couldn't contain herself and leaned in to kiss him a few times before answering. "Isn't this something we have to plan for, announce to people and everything?"

"Only if we want to." Kili said. He was being silly now, she could tell by the twist in his smile. "We could just go and get the papers signed."

"I'm pretty sure your mother would throw a fit if we don't consult her about some kind of wedding."

"I know, I know." He laughed. "My family hasn't had a wedding in so long, the party would be huge." He made a face just thinking about what the reception would look like. "Oh god, my family is going to mob us."

"I don't doubt it." Tauriel admitted.

"It's going to be absolutely terrifying!" His hands were in his hair now as he leaned into the back of the couch.

She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

He turned to her and quickly kissed her. "I love you."

"That's been established quite a lot today."

"You know you love it."

They both heard Fili's door open. He spoke before even emerging from the hallway. "You are too much!" He said, exasperated. As he came into view, his hair was tossed from sleep and his eyes were barely open. "I can hear you from my room even when my door is closed."

"Fee, want to be my best man?" Kili asked, looking at his brother from over the couch, completely unphased by the initial complaint.

"Is that even a question?" Fili retorted, extending his arms and leaning onto the back of the couch as he tried to look more awake. "In all seriousness though...I'll only be your best man if Legolas is Tauriel's maid of honor."

"Deal." Kili immediately said, earning a punch in the arm from his fiancé.

"If he wants to be part of the ceremony, he'll be your groomsman." She affirmed, secretly knowing how terrible Legolas would be at organizing anything, let alone a wedding.

Kili, at this point, was feeling incredibly silly, especially now, seeing a perfect opportunity to annoy his brother. "Yes, my bride."

"Oh god, another pet name!" Fili groaned, keeling over as if he were sick to his stomach.

"Stop complaining, this is the pet name of all pet names, let me indulge myself." Kili retorted, lightly pushing his brother aside.

Fili straightened up and brushed Kili off. "Alriget, alright. This time in all seriousness, that has got to be the most laid back proposal I've ever witnessed."

"You've witnessed proposals? Or evesdropped?" Tauriel asked her soon to be brother-in-law.

"It's not eavesdropping if your door is closed and you're trying to sleep. And technically, in my situation, TV and movie proposals count, and they hype it up a ton." He pointed at his younger brother accusingly. "You were hyping it up too just yesterday, fretting beyond belief about it."

"What can I say, you give great pep talks." Kili shrugged.

Fili smiled at that, smugly crossing his arms. "What's a best man for?"


	13. In Which An Old Friend is in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or, the ramblings of a reunited family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all for reading, reviewing, subscribing and everything! So sorry for the lack of updates, I have so much more story for y'all.
> 
> So I'll be making a few changes to some earlier chapters, nothing huge, just fixing some continuity errors and adding maybe a date or two between Kili and Tauriel in the beginning. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! And there is definitely more to come!

It was early in the evening when the three roommates began getting ready for the dinner that Dis had been planning for a weeks now. They’d been told to dress nice, which either meant that their dear mother had invited a guest whom she wished to impress, or that Thorin was bringing a business partner of some sort. Either way, Kili was dismayed at the thought of not being able to wear his favorite worn out jeans as he rummaged through his closet. 

Fili was brushing his teeth when his phone started to buzz in his pocket. Still in the midst of brushing, he dug into his pocket, fishing it out and swiping his thumb across the screen once he saw that it was his mother texting. 

Probably giving me some last minute instructions for the night, he thought before reading the text. It took a moment for the message to register, but once the words took hold, he almost spat right there. 

“Kili!” Fili shouted from the bathroom once he’d properly finished with his teeth. When there was no answer, he went over to his doorway, seeing that Kili was in the living room with his headphones on, ironing out one of his shirts. 

“Kili!” He shouted again. 

His brother looked up immediately with wide eyes, stopping what he was doing and shifting a speaker away from his ear. “Yeah?” 

"You will not believe who is coming to dinner tonight! Mother just told me." Fili said, still a bit dumbfounded by the information himself. 

Kili immediately recognized the urgency and his curiosity was peaked. “Who?” 

Fili shook his head and smiled. “Bilbo Baggins.” 

Kili's jaw dropped and he let his headphones fall around his neck. "How? Why?” Kili said exasperatedly. His eyes were darting all over Fili’s face as if an answer clearly lied there. And then it hit him. “She must have planned this!" 

"What are you two going on about?" 

The two men glanced to the hall and saw Tauriel. She laughed at their bewildered expressions and waited for an explanation. 

"We haven't seen Bilbo in years, not since we were kids.” Fili started to explain. 

“He’s a family friend, lives half way across the country. Apparently he's in town?" Kili added, looking at Fili for confirmation. 

“Apparently. Though I don’t know the reason.” Fili said. 

“Does he need a reason? It’s odd that a family friends is stopping by?” Tauriel asked. 

"He was Thorin's right hand man." Fili elaborated. "See, Bilbo is the lawyer who helped win back the company from Smaug Enterprises back in the day. Even after we won, he stayed to help with the company, but left maybe a year later. Thorin was pretty broken up about it, they'd grown really close." 

"No one ever told us, cause we were just kids when it happened," Kili chimed in, "But I'm pretty sure Bilbo left because he and Thorin were having some...lovers quarrel of great magnitude." 

"I can't tell if you're being serious or not. Were they together?" Tauriel asked, the question directed more towards Fili, who shrugged. 

"Honestly can't say, but it wouldn't surprise me." He answered. 

Tauriel nodded, taking in the information. "This will at least make for an interesting night." 

Kili nudged Fili in the arm. "Will this be the first time they've seen each other in ten years?” 

Fili nodded, the realization sobering. “Yeah. Mom said Thorin doesn't know, and he should be there any minute now.” 

Both Kili and Tauriel cringed. “Thorin doesn't like surprises.” Kili said. 

“I know.” Fili crossed his arms. “I guess we’re just going to have to wait and see what happens.” He was about to go back to his room when he remembered something and turned back. “Oh, one more thing, he’s bringing his five year old nephew.” 

… 

When the party of three arrived at the Durinson household, the brothers were surprised to find their old friend’s car in the drive way. 

“He still drives the Toyota.” Kili said, smiling at the old memories. 

Fili laughed and led the way to the front door, ringing the doorbell, then letting himself in, knowing it was unlocked for them. 

“Mom?” Fili said, no one in sight just yet. 

After everyone had gotten inside, a curly haired, quaintly dressed man stepped into the hallway and spotted them. 

“Fili, is that you?” He said, a bright smile on his face, his hands clasped together as he got a good look at the now grown men he’d last seen as children. 

“Bilbo!” Both brothers exclaimed, and it was almost as if time had never gone by. The brothers quickly made their way to their old friend and hugged him in turn. 

“You both have changed so much!” Bilbo said, enthusiastically patting them on the back. “I can hardly believe it! I was half expecting to see high schoolers come walking in.” He laughed, looking at Kili. “But here I am, your mother and uncle telling me you’ve gone and gotten engaged!” 

"Guilty.” The younger brother beamed, turned to his intended. “Bilbo, this is Tauriel.” 

“An absolute pleasure to meet you! I’ve heard only good things about you.” Bilbo said, shaking her hand. 

“And I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” Tauriel replied. “Especially on the way here.” 

Bilbo laughed. “We were thinking of keeping it a secret until this very moment, but I thought it’d be a bit cruel.” 

“Still, you only gave us a few hours of warning!” Fili said, exasperated. 

“At least you were warned.” Thorin spoke up from the living room. His tone was joking, so at least they knew that this wasn't going to be an awkward reunion. Fili and Kili gave each other a look of relief at that. 

Also, to the great enjoyment of the younger three guests, sitting on Thoirn’s lap was Bilbo’s nephew. 

“And who is this handsome young man?” Tauriel asked, making her way over to Thorin as the boys caught up with Bilbo. 

“This is Frodo.” Thorin said with a sigh. Even as he scowled, Tauriel could tell that, in Thorin’s case, looking after the children wasn’t as bad as he let on. He might not be the best with kids, but he definitely had a soft spot for them somewhere. She at least knew he’d had an imperative role in raising Fili and Kili, and from his own stories, had enjoyed quite a lot of it. 

Frodo looked up at Tauriel with wide eyes. “Hi!” He exclaimed, a brilliant smile spread across his face. Tauriel couldn't help but fall in love with the boy immediately. 

“Hello there.” She replied, sitting next to Thorin on the couch. “I hear you came from very far away.” 

“Yeah, we went on a plane to get here!” He said. “But we’re going back soon, all my friends are there. And my garden. And my tree!” 

“Your tree?” Tauriel said as the rest of their company meandered nearer. 

“We live near the woods.” Bilbo explained. “He has a tree he likes to climb. His friend’s named it ‘Treebeard.’” 

“Ah, those were the days.” Kili said. “Last time I tried climbing a tree was a few years ago. Fell and nearly broke my leg.” 

“It doesn't help that you were drunk doing it.” Fili said under his breath. 

“How have I not heard this story yet?” Tauriel said, a teasing smile on her lips as Kili playfully glared at her. 

It was then that Dis came in, ringing in the boys to help set the table. In no time, dinner was ready and everyone was in the dining room. Casual conversation over dinner started almost immediately, thanks to Bilbo, still needing to catch up with everyone. 

"So Fili, how's the company job treating you?" Bilbo asked. 

"Fine, I'm just glad I'm not an intern anymore." The eldest brother replied. 

Thorin gave a rare smile to his heir. "You're shaping up to be one of the finest in our profession I know. You're going to be the owner of this company one day." 

"Yeah Fee, so just ward off all the dragons that come our way and you'll do great!" Kili teased. 

"Dragons?" Tauriel repeated, unsure as to why dragons had to anything with running a corporation." 

"Kili was little when all the legalities surrounding the company was happening." Dis explained. "The only way we thought he'd understand what was happening is if we told him that Smaug Enterprises was a dragon who had stolen our kingdom." 

"Ah, dragons and kingdoms sound much more interesting then business an paperwork." Tauriel said. 

"Believe me, you're right about that." Bilbo replied. "So, how long have you two been together? Oh, well how did you meet in the first place?” He asked Kili and Tauriel, who were sitting across from him. “This all seems sudden to me, I remember when you were still just in grade school and hated girls.” 

“They met at archery practice.” Fili answered for them, part of his mouth full no less. “It was a meet I didn’t go to, but didn’t Tauriel beat you, little brother?” 

“And it was love at first shot.” Kili said, giving his fiancé a wink. “Wouldn't have it any other way.” 

Tauriel smiled at him with ease, a general effect he had on her, she’d come to realize. She looked back at Bilbo to answer the rest of his question. "So starting there, I guess we've known each other for two years now, been living together for the last year.” 

Bilbo smiled, shaking his head. “I bet a lot of people tell you you’re rushing into things.” 

A number of the group turned their eyes to Thorin, which caught him off guard as he defended with a distinguished “What?” 

Bilbo laughed hardily at that, the years apart from Thorin and the family seemingly melting away as Thorin started to laugh along with him for a moment. 

“Frodo’s parents knew each other less than that and were an amazing fit, I doubt this is any different.” Bilbo continued. 

Tauriel smiled. "Thank you, Bilbo. I get a lot of talking at from my god father about getting married so quickly. I have to remind him every time that its exactly what he did when he was my age." 

"Thranduil is wary of anything you do that isn't exactly according to his plans. He'll come around." Kili assured his bride-to-be. 

"Thranduil?" Bilbo said in bewilderment. "Thranduil Greenleaf? Of Mirkwood Enterprises?" He waited for Tauriel's nod. "He's your god father?" He didn't even wait for another affirmation before turning to Thorin in pure amusement. "Oh, that must have been a insane, you and Thranduil in the same room again." 

Thorin cleared his throat and spoke in a low tone. "We actually haven't seen each other yet. I suppose we'll both be at the wedding." 

Bilbo could all but contain himself at hearing that. "Well, you may need me there, just in case Thorin and Thranduil insist on setting the place on fire." 

Thoirn gave his old friend a glare that meant both "I'll kill you if you keep talking" and "please." 

Bilbo laughed and slapped Thorin in the arm. Tauriel and Kili exchanged looks, the boys' theory about a certain romance not seeming to be too far off. 

"Wait," Kili said, "Does that mean you're staying for the wedding?" 

"It's at the end of the month, isn't it?" Bilbo said. "Frodo and I are staying for a week, I have some business here. I would, however, love to fly back, I could leave Frodo with my cousins. Would that be alright?" 

"That would be excellent!" Kili beamed. "The best part about planning the wedding is knowing how many people are going to be there, family and friends coming together for one big occasion." Kili looked at Tauriel with an appreciative look and wrapped an arm around her back, bringing her close enough so that he could plant a kiss onto her cheek. He knew that she was still getting used to their big family and that the idea of a wedding of any kind was a bit daunting. 

Another pleasantly silent moment of eating came and went before Bilbo spoke up again, another question directed at Tauriel. "How is it with these two? Have they grown out of leaving their shoes wherever they please?" 

"Actually, they haven’t." Tauriel answered, matter-of-factly. "I wonder what else you haven't grown out of." 

"Hmm...well, Fili used to be the most dastardly trickster, could hide just about anything up his sleeves." Bilbo said. "Once he snuck a pocket knife into school, had it on him most of the day before getting caught. Was suspended a week for that one." 

"What they didn't know," Fili began, "is that I had eight on me, and they only found one." 

Fili and Kili laughed at the memory as Bilbo looked very surprised. "Eight?! You could have been in so much more trouble, young man!" 

Fili's eyebrows shot up playfully. "I'm almost thirty, Bilbo, I think I've grown out of the title 'young man.'" 

"Sorry, act of habit, my dear boy." Bilbo continued, exaggerating his current snark. "You never told me that! I feel lied to." 

"Why would you bring a pocket knife, let alone eight, to school anyhow?" Tauriel asked. 

"One of Kili's famous dares. They had quite a few of those." Dis answered. 

Kili was looking very proud of himself. "Also, he had the hardest time pealing bananas and oranges without them." 

"Did not!" Fili said, glaring at his brother. "What I did do with those knifes, however, was cut your apples into slices. He wouldn't eat it otherwise." 

"Oh, come on, I had my braces in, everyone knows you're not allowed to bite into an apple with braces in!" 

"Can we stop talking about apples? I'm eating, they're the last thing I want to think about while I'm eating." Fili said. The entire family knew of his distaste for the fruit. 

"You're the one who brought it up. And...I'm pretty sure I could think of a few other things you'd rather not be thinking about while at the dinner table." Kili said, earning him a piece of carrot chucked at his from across the table by his mother. 

"You behave." She warned. 

"You behave, you're the one throwing things!" 

"When you're head of your own household, you can throw whatever you want at your inappropriate son." 

Kili turned to Tauriel. "Guess we need to have at least one inappropriate son so that I can throw things at him." 

"With our luck, we'll only have sons and they'll all be inappropriate." Tauriel said, playing along. She'd honestly never given serious thought about children, but now that she was in this family, however, the thought was pretty comforting instead intimidating. 

… 

"We have to get together again this week, we'll go out for dinner, on me." Fili said to Bilbo when they were making their way out for the night. "Preferably somewhere where kids eat free." he joked.

Bilbo slapped Fili on the back and assured him he'd find the time. "It's wonderful seeing you again. You've exceeded all of my expectations." He glanced back at Kili, who was talking with his mother and Tauriel, holding his fiancé's hand and leaning into her adoringly. 

"He surprised me, too." Bilbo said quietly. "Your mother and I have been exchanging emails for a time, so I've been hearing all about you two. She's was worried about him, especially when he was in college." 

"I was worried too." Fili sighed, remembering how just a few years ago, Kili had been in a worse place. Seeing him now, as happy as he was as a kid, made him just as happy. 

"You're a good man, and I'm proud of you." Bilbo said, genuine love in his voice. He pulled Fili into a quick hug before his nephew appeared next to him. 

"Uncle Bilbo, I'm tired!" Little Frodo whined, now traipsing at his heals. 

Not a moment later, Thorin was lifting the boy into his arms and Frodo automatically curled into him, perhaps already asleep. 

"Were you this good with children when Fili and I were this small?" Kili asked quietly, quite taken by his uncle's calming demeanor around Frodo. 

"No, you two were terrible with me, you only behaved for your mother." Thorin said, making his way down the hallway and up stairs to Fili and Kili's old room, where Frodo would be staying for the night. 

"We'll see you later, Bilbo?" Kili said, giving the older man a hug. "Maybe we can get the gang all here, I bet Balin and Dwalin would skip work to come and see you!"

"If this weren't so last minute, I would love to see them." Bilbo said with a bit of regret in his voice. "I really have missed everyone."

"You'll see them at the wedding, they're practically all my groomsman any!" Kili laughed.

Bilbo smiled, turning to Tauriel. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tauriel. I'd say 'welcome to the family' if I was apart of it."

"By the looks of it, I think you are." Tauriel said, looking to her fiance for confirmation, which he gave wit a squeeze to her hand.

Once they were out the door, and getting into their car, both Durinson brothers were smiling at each other, which Tauriel knew to be dangerous.

"What are you planning?" she asked right away.

"Bilbo thinks that the old company won't like a last minute get together." Fili said, getting out his phone, same as Kili. "Then he's forgotten how this family works."

"I'll call the cousins, you call everyone else." Kili said.

"Are you calling Gimli?" Tauriel asked Kili, he nodded. "He and Legolas have been hanging out lately, can I invite him?"

"Leggy? Yes, invite him!" Fili said, waiting for Bofur to pick up the phone. "His first family night! I can't wait to take pictures!"

Tauriel took out her phone and started texting "You free tonight? If so, you're in for one hell of an unexpected party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when this story became less Kiliel and more Fili feels xD I'll definitely try to balance the two now that this story has become more than just Kili and Tauriel centric. 
> 
> Preparation for the wedding coming up next! We'll be getting lots of Legolas sass as Tauriel's "man of honor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all my readers! You're all wonderful, thanks for making this my favorite fic to write :D


End file.
